Días de lluvia
by tony kvar
Summary: Los días de lluvia traen a la vida de Ranma y Akane mucha tranquilidad y sosiego. La armonía reina en casa de los dos jóvenes y sus vidas son relajadas y sin problemas.
1. Chapter 1: NOCHE DE LLUVIA

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. no escribo esto con animo de lucro.**

 **.**

 **1º. NOCHE DE LLUVIA.**

 **.**

Era una tarde lluviosa, como todas de los últimos días, a parte hacía mucho frio. Nadie salía a la calle, era una locura hacerlo, pero por la calle corrían dos jóvenes. Después de varios días encerrados en casa, sin poder salir de casa a causa de esas persistentes lluvias, se habían quedado sin comida, y ahora habían salido a llenar la despensa y la nevera, iban cargados de bolsas llenas de comida. Habían visitado varías tiendas y supermercados, debían comprar, verduras y carne, algo de leche y algún zumo.

Iban andando por la calle cuando le cayeron encima las primeras gotas de esa lluvia, miraron al cielo y maldijeron su suerte, cuando salieron de casa no llovía y no se llevaron paraguas, y volvían a casa empapados, como si se hubieran metido a la ducha vestidos.

Akane abrió la puerta y los dos entraron a la casa, se quitaron los zapatos y se miraron y estuvieron a punto de reírse el uno del otro.

-Báñate tú primera- dijo Ranma- o cogerás un refriado, yo ya me bañaré después. Cuando acabemos los dos de bañarnos haremos la cena.

La chica miró a su acompañante y sonrió.

-De acuerdo Ranma- contestó Akane. - Pero no permanezcas con la ropa mojada o quien se refriarás serás tú,

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La chica fue al baño y se desnudó, dejó la ropa para lavarla, y empezó a llenar la bañera de agua caliente, mientras esta se llenaba se enjabonó, y se metió en el agua y permaneció en ella un rato, cuando se sintió limpia salió del agua, se secó y se puso ropa limpia, subió al piso de arriba y picó en la puerta de Ranma y dijo.

-Ranma ya me he duchado, ya puedes bajar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ranma después de separarse de su amiga subió a su habitación se quitó la ropa y se secó, tenía su toalla playera, cogió ropa limpia y se la puso, aún tenía algo de frio y cogió una manta se la echó por encima, se sentó en el suelo, había cogido un libro y se puso a mirarlo, era un libro de matemáticas, últimamente gracias a Akane, había mejorado mucho en todas las materias, pero había algo que se le escapaba, tenía que pedirle ayuda a la joven con quien vivía, debía aprobar esa materia con buena nota. Quería ir con la chica a la Uni, no quería que ella estuviese sola, les habían ofrecido a los dos una beca, pero tenía que sacar buena nota de medía, y para lograrlo sólo le faltaba puntuar bien en mates.

Había empezado a estudiar, cuando creía que lo entendía, ese concepto que no lograba comprender volvía a escaparse, ya se estaba volviendo loco, cuando Akane picó y le avisó que podía bajar al baño.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ranma bajó al baño y se volvió a desnudar, dejó la ropa separada de la que había dejado Akane, no quería lavar esa ropa, pero había bajado sus ropas mojadas y las junto con la de Akane. Se metió en el agua caliente y suspiró aliviado. Akane después de bañarse había vaciado la bañera y vuelto a llenar.

Estuvo en el agua durante un buen rato, cuando notaba que el agua se enfriaba, salió de la bañera, se secó y se vistió.

Fue a por su amiga al comedor, la chica estaba estudiando historia, que últimamente era la asignatura que mejor dominaba Ranma. A la chica le bailaban en la cabeza ciertas fechas de acontecimientos históricos, le pedir iría ayuda a Ranma.

-Vamos a hacer la cena- dijo el chico y ella le siguió dejando el libro en la mesa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Minutos después Ranma estaba cocinando ayudado por la joven, mientras cocinando hablaban de temas múdanos,

-Akane, necesito tú ayuda para el examen de mates, se me escapa un concepto de lo último que dimos, y sé que tú eres la mejor en matemáticas. -pidió el joven,

Ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Si tú me ayudas en historia, esa asignatura la dominas tú- contestó ella.

-De acuerdo-respondió él- también debemos mejorar en gimnasia, debemos subir la nota, aunque ya tenemos la mejor nota, quiero que la subamos aún más.

Ella lo miró y asintió, aunque mejorar en gimnasia ya era prácticamente imposible, tenían la mejor nota de la escuela.

Siguieron hablando mientras seguían haciendo la cena, cuando quedaba poco para terminarla, la chica puso los palillos y los vols. en la mesa, y Ranma sacó la comida al comedor, se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y cenaron, en silencio cuando acabaron, Akane recogió la mesa y lavó los utensilios y fue al salón donde estaba su amigo.

Allí vieron durante un rato la televisión, pusieron un concurso muy frisquis, que no siguieron, los dos tenían sueño y dormitaban, cuando se dieron cuenta ese concurso ya había acabado y daban una película, bueno esa película ya iba por la mitad del metraje, los dos chicos se decidieron irse a dormir.

Ranma se cambió de ropa en su habitación, se puso el pijama y se acostó en el futón, hacía mucho frio, se levantó, abrió el armario y cogió dos mantas más y la puso en el futón, se volvió a acostar.

Permaneció un rato mirando el techo, y pensando en que al día siguiente debían estudiar todo el día, debían ayudarse entre ellos para aprobar sin problemas esos dos exámenes que les quedaban, en esos dos exámenes iba sus futuros.

Oyó ruido y a su habitación entro Akane, con su pijama amarillo,

\- ¡Que frio hace hoy! - dijo la chica.

\- ¡A qué esperas, ven! -dijo Ranma, apartándose un poco, y dejándole sitio a su amiga. Ella se acostó con él y se pegó al chico, él la abrazó y al poco se quedaron durmiendo, tranquilos, durmieron juntos como hacían desde muchos días atrás.

Mientras sobre el barrio, las nubes descargaban su contenido, y todo indicaba que ese tiempo tormentoso duraría muchos días.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Nueva historia. Ranma y Akane pasaran sus días de forma cotidiana, sin prisas y viviendo como una pareja normal.


	2. Chapter 2: EL PICNIC

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. no escribo esto con animo de lucro.**

 **.**

 **2º. EL PICNIC.**

 **.**

Ranma se despertó, miró hacía la ventana, hacía un día estupendo. Notó un peso en su estómago, sonrió, Akane lo estaba abrazando. No se quejaría que ella durmiese con él, lo llevaba haciendo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Tampoco se quejaría de que se moviese mucho, ni que le daba calor. De lo único que tenía queja era de que el tiempo que permanecían durmiendo juntos fuera tan corto.

El chico bostezó y se preparó para levantarse. Sus movimientos despertaron a su acompañante, que abrió los ojos, se desperezó y lo miró, le sonrió.

-Hola, buenos días. Que bien he dormido, es tan agradable dormir a lado tuyo. - comentó la chica.

Ranma se ruborizó, esa mujer lo volvía loco.

-No menos agradable que dormir contigo- contestó él.

Se quedaron mirando un rato y él se levantó.

-Hoy nos vamos de pinic, hay que celebrar que nos han cogido en la misma universidad, aunque en distinta carrera y que no tendremos que irnos a otra ciudad, ni movernos de nuestra casa.

-Si- contestó ella alegre.

-Ahora bajaré y me ducharé- dijo el chico- después te tocará ducharte a ti.

Ranma bajó a la planta de abajo y se metió en la ducha, estuvo allí disfrutando del baño casi una hora.

Cuando salió se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a su amiga preparando la comida del picnic. Ranma cogió la chica por los hombros y miró lo que hacía la chica.

\- ¿Qué buena pinta que tiene? - dijo el chico, e intentó coger algo, pero Akane le pegó en la mano.

-No seas impaciente- le amonestó la chica.

-Déjame picar un poco- suplicó el joven.

-No, esta comida es para el picnic.

-Pero sólo una pizca. - pidió el chico.

Ella sintió compasión y le dio un trocito de tortilla, que el joven engulló.

\- ¡Delicioso! -exclamó el chico- como todo lo que tu cocinas.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, era una suerte tener a su lado a un chico tan atento y agradable como Ranma.

-Me voy a duchar- dijo la chica- no cojas nada de la comida del picnic. - advirtió la joven- prepara el desayuno y después de ducharme, desayunaremos.

Ella fue al baño. Él tenía preparado medio desayuno desde la noche anterior. Akane oyó al chico cantar mientras cocinaba, sonrió la animaba oírlo cantar, no se dio cuenta cuando ella empezó a cantar la misma canción. Para los dos se había vuelto habitual cantar mientras se duchaban o cocinaban. Los dos cantaban a dúo. Y aunque pensaban que lo hacían mal, pensaban que más que cantar aullaban, realmente lo hacían muy bien.

La chica salió de la ducha y se vistió, cuando llegó a la cocina, Ranma había acabado de preparar el desayuno e iba a ponerlo en la mesa. Akane le ayudó a sacarla la comida en la mesa y se sentaron y comieron.

Durante la comida hablaron de su futura vida de universitarios… y de sus infidelidades.

-Te he sido infiel- comentó Akane- a escondida tuya, me comí esos donuts que tenías escondidos y compré de esas galletas que te gustan tanto y me comí la caja entera.

Ranma la miró con rabia, Akane se había pasado, comerse una caja entera de esa galleta sin darle ni una era un crimen, decidió confesar su crimen.

-Pues no eres la única. Yo visite la nueva pastelería y no sólo una vez. Las pastas de trufa están de muerte, y la de nata no veas.

Akane miró a Ranma con gana de matarlo. La nata era la perdición de Ranma, pero para ella la nata era un vicio. No comprarle una pasta o pastel de nata era para matar a su amigo.

Los dos se miraron y se empezaron a reír, confesar sus infidelidades sobre los dulces era muy divertidos. ¿Tener infidelidades con otras personas? Nunca se habían engañado con otras personas.

Al acabar de desayunar recogieron la mesa, limpiaron los platos y se prepararon para salir.

Akane llevaba una cestita con la comida y Ranma un bolso donde iba una mata para ponerla en el suelo, los platos, vasos y demás utensilios que usarían durante el picnic.

Abrieron la puerta de casa, fuera relucía el sol, hacía un día estupendo, dieron un paso y…

De golpe, sin aviso. Ni el hombre del tiempo lo había previsto. En un segundo el cielo se oscureció y empezó a llover.

La lluvia era intensa, no se veía nada a un metro. No llovía, diluviaba.

Los dos chicos se miraron deprimidos y designados. No era el primer día que les llovía en un día importante. El día de la graduación en el instituto ya les paso. La ceremonia estaba planeada en el patio, y en el último momento tuvieron que salir corriendo al gimnasio por que empezó a llover.

-De nuevo- dijo el chico- y no es la primera vez, ni siquiera la segunda. Siempre que planeamos algo llueve.

-No es cierto-contestó ella- aunque últimamente llueve muchos días, no siempre que salimos llueve. Hemos hecho salidas y hemos disfrutado de un buen día.

El chico la miró y sonrió.

-Debemos aceptarlo, tenemos mala suerte. Debemos haber cabreado a un dios de la lluvia, para tener esta suerte.

Akane le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza y se rió, él la miró extrañado y también se rió.

Los dos chicos apartaron la mesa del comedor, extendieron la manta y allí hicieron el picnic.

-Cualquier sitio es bueno para hacer un picnic-dijo el chico, cogió de la cesta un pedazo de fruta y se la comió.

-Si, y aquí al menos tenemos a mano la nevera y tomar refrescos fríos. O hacernos un té.

-Si- contestó el chico- o comer helado, que aun tenemos una tarrina de helado de chocolate sin empezar, no debemos permitir que caduque-.

Los dos chicos se rieron.

-Ya que te has ofrecido, te toca ir por el helado-contestó la chica.

\- ¿Por qué yo? - respondió el chico.

-Por qué eres un caballero, y debe complacer a tu dama que soy yo- y sonrió de forma encantadora.

Ranma se levantó refunfuñando. No podía negarle nada a su amiga cuando se lo pedía así.

Al volver acabaron con el helado y Akane fue a la cocina y preparó el té.

Cuando llegó al comedor y lo sirvió.

\- ¡Gracias! -le dijo el chico.

-Todas que yo tengo y me merezco- contestó la chica. Esa frase era de Ranma. Y siempre la decía, pero el chico algunas veces cambiaba la frase y decía " _Todas que tú tienes y te mereces_ "

Ranma la miró y los dos se rieron.

Pasaron un a tarde agradable y a la hora de ir a dormir.

Ranma entró en su habitación y vio que Akane ya estaba acostada y lo esperaba.

-Hoy te has dado prisa en acostarte- comentó el chico.

-Tengo un poco de frío y en momento así me gusta estar acostada y oír como llueve.

El chico se acostó, seguía lloviendo, al menos no tronaba, a Akane la aterraban los truenos.

-A mi también me gusta oír como llueve mientras estoy acostado. Es muy relajante.

Ella asintió, se pegó al él y se dejó abrazar. Un momento después los dos chicos estaban durmiendo, ajenos al mundo y felices de dormir los dos abrazados.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3: EL COMIENZO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. no escribo esto con animo de lucro.

* * *

 **3º. EL COMIENZO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD.**

.

Había amanecido y a la habitación entró la claridad, Ranma se despertó por el molesto sonido de los pájaros que piaban alegres.

-Pájaros del demonio, se pondrían callar unas horas más- remugó el joven. Se giró y con los ojos medios abierto vio a quien compartía el futón con él. Sonrió hacía meses que dormían juntos, y despertarse al lado de esa chica era bastante para alegrarle el día.

La chica estaba acurrucada en él, le cogía con fuerza de la camisa del pijama, y tenía en el rostro una sonrisa alegre, la sonrisa de alguien que se sabe cuidada y protegida.

-Hola princesa-dijo en bajo el chico- es una maravilla despertarse y verte durmiendo a mi lado. Es la imagen más fantástica que nadie se puede encontrar a volver del mundo de los sueños. Si ahora sigo durmiendo y tú eres un hada que desaparecerá cuando despierte, no quiero despertar en mi vida. Quiero dormir para siempre para que tú estés a mi lado. Si no forma parte de mi sueño y eres real, no quiero volver a dormir nunca para poder contemplarte cada hora del día.

Ella se movió anunciando que despertaría en breves momentos. La chica abrió los ojos parpadeó y miró al chico.

-Hola Ranma, hoy he dormido de maravilla, siempre lo he hecho durmiendo contigo, No me dejes dormir nunca sola, no quiero dormir sola, no sin ti-dijo la chica sonriéndole.

Ranma la miró y sonrió. No podía resistirse a esa sonrisa. El chico le acarició la cara, se acercó a ella. Se miraron un rato. Se fueron acercando y cuando estaban a punto de besarse… sonó el despertador. Los dos chicos se miraron asustados, se le hacía tarde.

\- ¡Que llegamos tarde! -exclamaron los dos chicos alarmados.

Se levantaron del futón deprisa. La chica fue a su habitación a vestirse, y Ranma se vistió en su habitación.

-Deberíamos dormir en su habitación, su cama es más cómoda que mi futón-Pensó el chico mientras se vestía.

Los dos chicos salieron de sus habitaciones a la vez y se quedaron mirando, los dos se quedaron sin aliento, encontraron al otro muy guapo.

El chico vestía una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color. Llevaba unos zapatos también negro, incluso llevaba un reloj.

Ella llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda negra que le llegaba a medio muslo, unos zapatos de medio tacón y como el chico llevaba un reloj.

-Hoy… estás muy… guapa- dijo el chico sonrojándose.

-Tú también estás muy guapo-contestó ella y también se sonrojó.

Pasaron unos minutos mirándose, hasta que se dieron cuenta que llegarían tarde, y los dos, después de pasar por la cocina y coger unas tostadas y un untarlas con mermelada, salieron corriendo hacía les estación del tren que los dejaba casi en la entrada de la universidad.

Tenían pocas paradas del tren, y el trayecto era muy corto, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la universidad se pararon y la miraron, se miraron ellos y sonrieron.

-Por fin en la universidad- dijo el chico- nos ha costado mucho esfuerzo.

-Muchas horas estudiando, muchos días durmiendo poco y mal- contestó ella- pero el esfuerzo ha valido la pena.

-Si, ahora a ver dónde nos toca, que edificios nos toca a cada uno. Aunque parece que tendremos asignaturas en común, y tú clase y la mía la haremos juntas.

-Es una buena idea para ahorrarse profesores y horas de clase-dijo la chica.

Los dos sonrieron, y se acercaron a los planos de la universidad.

-Aquí está la biblioteca, es grande, ocupa mucho debe tener infinidad de libros- dijo la chica y miró el plano y se asombró- hay tres cafeterías y dos comedores que abren las veinticuatro horas, pero sólo para profesores, alumnos y personal de la universidad.

-Hay un gimnasio, un teatro, incluso un cine. ¡Una heladería y una pastelería! - siguió el chico asombrado- Toda clase de tiendas de ropa, de productos electrónicos, una zona residencial para alumnos que vivan lejos de aquí. Puedes pasar todo el curso aquí sin salir del recinto universitario, ¡aquí hay de todo!

Los dos chicos se miraron asombrados, esa universidad era especial, era la mejor del país, ¡y ellos eran alumnos de ella!, aunque era gracias a unas becas, se debían considerar afortunados.

Miraron a que edificios asistiría cada uno.

-Mi carrera se hace en el edificio Yamato, que es…- miró a su alrededor y lo vio-aquel de allá.

-Y yo voy al edificio Yamaguchi, que es el de al lado del que irás tú.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Estarían relativamente juntos mientras estudiaban. Se dirigieron hacía esos edificios. Llegaron primero a donde estudiaría Ranma.

-Bueno, me… toca entrar- dijo de forma entrecortada el chico. Le molestaba separarse de la chica, permanecían juntos partidamente todo el día y ahora debían separarse unas horas.

-Si, debes entrar- a ella tampoco le gustaba separarse del chico- no te duermas en clase y estudia- el chico asintió y cuando se iban a separar- ¡Ranma! ¿Qué tal si me invitas a la hora de comer?

Ranma miró a su amiga y sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Pero sólo si me pagas un helado tripe en la heladería de la estación-dijo el chico.

Akane lo miró y simuló enfadarse.

\- ¡Tendrás cara! ¡Te vas al helado más caro!, pero estoy de acuerdo. - entonces el chico se giró para entrar al edificio, pero le costaba entrar y separarse de su amiga y esta aprovechó y le dio una patada en el culo y un poco enfadad gritó- ¡Entra ya! Que llegaremos tarde.

El chico la miró sorprendido y entró al edificio, luego se vengaría de ella, no pediría un helado tripe, sería uno especial, y sonrió con maldad.

Ella lo vio entrar en el edificio y se dirigió a donde estudiaría y entró en el edificio.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que alguien los observaba con detenimiento.

-Así que estos dos chicos son los…- pensó esa persona, miró su agenda-Ranma Saotome estudiante de derecho, ¿ese joven quiere ser abogado? Y Akane Tendo, ¿Medicina? Los dos tiene clase conmigo, nos lo pasaremos bien los tres- dijo esa persona con maldad y se rió, miró al cielo- volverá a llover- bufó y maldijo resignado y con fastidio- si dios o la naturaleza hubiera querido hacernos anfibios tendríamos ancas en lugar de pies, _**¡COMO ODIO LOS DÍAS CON LLUVIA!**_ -y gritó con frustración. Volvió a pensar en los dos chicos-Saotome y Tendo... pronto verán que no todo es color de rosa y... - y entró silbando en el edificio donde estudiaba Ranma. Silbaba una muy vieja tonada que aprendió cuando era joven, en su país de nacimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas horas después Ranma entró en la cafetería en la que quedo con su amiga y la vio sentada en una mesa, estaba sola y nadie la molestaba. Era curioso, su amiga era la chica más guapa que había en la cafetería y no atraía ninguna mirada. Todos los chicos se acercaban a las otras chicas, pero nadie a Akane. No lo sabía, pero su amiga tenía pensamientos parecidos respecto a él. Aunque Ranma era guapo, y digno de admiración, pero nadie se interesaba por él. Ya en el instituto les pasaba, los dos chicos no hacían amigos, cosa que era muy extraña, todos parecían rehuirlos o ignorarlos.

\- ¡Hola Akane! ¿Me has esperado desde hace mucho? - preguntó el chico.

\- No, acabo de llegar- contestó la chica- esta tarde, iré a comprar unos libros que me han pedido, llegaré un poco tarde a casa.

-Yo también debo comprar alguno, pero ya tengo localizado donde los venden-contestó el chico- compraré algo el supermercado y prepararé la cena.

Los dos se miraron.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, futuro abogado? -preguntó la chica.

-Bien, me esperaba que fuese más difícil, que me costase más entenderlo, pero por ahora va todo bien. ¿Y a ti?

-También bien. Me pasa igual que a ti- contesto ella- asimilo bien lo que nos explica la maestra, es muy rígida y parece un robot, no se salta las normas. Pero explica bien.

Estuvieron toda la hora de comer hablando de cómo les había ido el día y como esperaban que les fuese en el futuro, los dos estaban muy ilusionados, y de repente. Todo se iluminó y se oyó un trueno. Akane pegó un saltó en su asiento, Ranma la miró y sonrió.

-Sólo es un trueno- miró por las ventanas- vuelve a llover, y no hemos traído paraguas, Después iré al supermercado y compraré unos.

Ella asintió. Parecía animada, aunque estaba muy asustada por los truenos.

-Vale, desde aquí hay pasadizos a los edificios donde estudiamos, podemos ir a ellos sin mojarnos- dijo la chica.

-Si, y sin tener que asustarte a cada trueno-contestó riendo el chico, ella lo miró furiosa.

\- ¡No estoy asustada! - Ranma la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica, y ella cedió- bueno, si un poco.

Ranma miró su reloj y sonrió.

-Paguemos y vayamos a nuestras clases, ya es casi la hora.

Llegaron a donde tenían que separarse y el chico le dijo.

-Cuando acaben las clases espérame en la puerta del edificio donde estudias, te iré a buscar después de comprar unos paraguas.

Ella lo miró y asintió,

-De acuerdo- contestó y los dos se separaron, hasta la hora que acabaron sus clases.

* * *

Horas después.

Ya en casa, duchados y cenados.

-No he encontrado algunos de mis libros-dijo la chica- tendré que ir a otra librería que están más lejos.

-A mí también me faltan algunos-dijo el chico. Mañana o pasado mañana iré donde me dijo mi profesor, y miraré los que te faltan a ti.

Ella asintió. Y lo miró con vergüenza.

-Hoy no te podido inventar a un helado. ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos al cine?

El chico la miró y sonrió.

-Por mi vale, pero no creo que podamos ir en algunas semanas, vamos a tener que trabajar fuerte.

Akane lo miró sorprendida, el chico se había esforzado mucho para sacarse el último curso de instituto, pero ahora parecía que se quería esforzar mucho más.

-De acuerdo, pero que no se te olvide, debemos ir al cine-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Y tanto que iremos. -Contestó el chico no menos alegre. La llevaría al cine no sabía cuando, pero la llevaría- Fue entonces cuando pensó en que película verían, miró a la joven y sonrió, Se apostarían la película que verían, quien ganase elegiría la película.

Y poco después los dos chicos se acostaron, y en pocos minutos cansados, se durmieron como tronco, mientras afuera de la casa caía una ligera lluvia.

Continuará…

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

La persona que observa a Ranma y Akane:

¿Qué propone hacer? ¿Qué le hará a los dos jóvenes? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué deben saber Ranma y Akane? Eso se verá en próximos capítulos. Una cosa es segura, hasta hora los dos jóvenes han vivido una vida tranquila y ahora...


	4. Chapter 4: UNA TARDE EN EL CINE

**4º. UNA TARDE EN EL CINE.**

.

La noche se cernía sobre la ciudad. La chica estaba a la puerta del cine esperando a su amigo. El cielo estaba encapotado y la lluvia era más que segura. Hacía frio, aunque la primavera ya había legado el aire era aun frio. La chica se abrazó para entrar en calor.

No lo entendía el chico llegaba tarde, como había habitual en él cuando iban al instituto, pero desde que empezaron la universidad, esta falta de puntualidad había desaparecido. Miró al reloj y sopló con fastidio. No le perdonaría si llegara tarde. Deberían esperar dos horas para entrar en la siguiente sección de esa peli.

Ella sabía que a él esa clase de películas le aburría, que se solía dormir, pero se habían jugado a una apuesta la película a ver y ella había ganado y eligió esa película. No creía que el chico llegaba tarde espesamente, para no ver esa película, Ranma era sumamente travieso, pero no llegaba a tal nivel de ruindad, si descubría que llegaba tarde para escaquearse de ver la película… esa noche dormiría solo.

Miró al cielo y suspiró.

\- " _Antes de cinco minutos lloverá y no he cogido el paraguas"-_ pensó la chica _\- "seguro que Ranma no pensará en ir a casa y cogerlos, a veces es tan corto. Como no se dé prisa se mojará y yo también lo haré y me enfadaré mucho con él"_.

Ella miró en todas las direcciones y no vio al chico. Buscó en su bolso y cogió el mobil, iba a llamar a su amigo, cuando se acordó que al joven le fallaba la batería de su teléfono. A estas horas el mobil de Ranma estaría descargado. Debía coger al chico y obligarlo a que se comprarse uno nuevo. La antigualla del teléfono del joven ya sólo se veía en los museos de historia.

Volvió a bufar y oyó que la llamaban, miró en la dirección en la dirección que creyó que la habían llamado y lo vio.

\- ¡Akane! - gritó Ranma.

El chico venía cargado, llevaba los libros que debían comprar para la universidad, varias bolsas y dos paraguas.

Cuando el chico llegó a su lado.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido? Hace rato que te espero.

-Lo siento- contestó el chico- me ha costado encontrar tus libros de texto, estaban prácticamente agotados, he tenido que ir a un motón de librería para encontrarlos todos. Los míos han sido más fáciles encontrar. Debe ser que a mi carrera se apuntan menos personas. Después he tenido que encontrar una tienda donde venden paraguas, por qué está a punto de llover y no quiero que nos mojemos. Y al acabar he tenido que correr para aquí para llegar a tiempo.

Akane miró a su amigo con una sonrisa, en el fondo el chico era encantador. Era leal, siempre se preocupaba por ella. Ese día le había conseguido los libros que ella necesitaba, ella los había buscado como una loca y no los consiguió. Y encima le consiguió un paraguas.

-Gracia Ranma, cuando quieres eres un sol- lo alabó la chica.

-Siempre lo intento ser y siempre lo consigo ser - dijo con prepotencia el chico.

Los dos se rieron. Ella lo miró y con una sonrisa que al chico le volvía loco.

\- ¿Entramos?, se nos hace tarde- dijo la chica.

-Si, aunque si fuera por mí, entraría a ver esa que el bicho se mete en el cuerpo de uno de los astronautas y se come a todos menos a esa chica que se queda en braguitas.

Ella lo miró enfadada.

-Tú lo que quieres que con cada susto de la peli te abrace y que esta noche tenga pesadillas- contestó la chica furiosa- lo que quieres que duerma abrazada a ti.

Ranma la miró y sonrió, lo había descubierto, pero no lo confesaría. Deseaba que ella lo abrazara, su plan para ver una película de miedo había fracasado, pero tarde o temprano ella caería en su trampa y lo abrazaría asustada, no sería la primera vez que eso pasaba. A parte la película que quería ver la chica era muy cursi y tonta. Una película de amor en aquel barco que chocaba con un iceberg. Todo el mundo sabía cómo acabo ese barco lo explicaban en la escuela.

-Vamos a ver la película que tú quieras-dijo el chico resignado, falsamente resignado. Cuando acabasen de ver esa película, ella estaría alegre por ver una historia de amor. Y en ese estado la chica era muy susceptible y podía cogerla de la mano e invitarla a cenar.

Cuando acabó la película más de dos horas después. Como calculó el chico, la chica salió muy contenta de ver esa película, aunque al él no le gustó tanto. Tanto metraje de película para que al final uno de los dos protagonistas muera, cuando en su nada humilde opinión se pondrían haber salvado los dos. Así se lo dijo a la chica.

-Tú no has entendido para nada la película, él tenía que morir para que ella se volviera un espíritu libre y rompiera las cadenas que la tenían cogida.

-Eso también podría haber pasado si él no hubiera muerto. Sólo murió para hacer la película más trágica.

La chica lo miró y se quedó callada. Su amigo tenía razón, pero no se la daría.

-Tonterías Ranma, sólo piensas tonterías- dijo la chica.

-Por una vez darme la razón- pidió el joven.

-Sólo si me invitas a cenar- dijo la chica.

-Pensaba invitarte a cena, pero ahora no sé si te lo mereces.

Ella lo miró suplicándole con la mirada y el chico no pudo resistirse con semejante ataque.

-Vale, vale. No hace que me mires así.

Habían estado discutiendo en la entrada del cine sin salir. Cuando salieron estaba lloviendo, los dos chicos cogieron sus paraguas y fueron a un restaurante cercano y allí cenaron.

Horas después bajo una intensa lluvia volvieron a casa y entraron y se jugaron quien se ducharía primero, Ranma perdió, realmente se dejó perder, y fue Akane la primera en bañarse.

Después de ducharse y haber tomado algo caliente subieron a su habitación y se acostaron, antes de dormir hablaron un poco, hasta que fueron vencidos por el cansancio-

En ese futón abrazados los dos chicos durmieron, mientras fuera llovía de forma constante.

.

.

Unas horas después, un grito rompió el silencio. Una chica se sentó en el futón asustada por la … ¿pesadilla? Que tuvo. La joven lloraba sin poderse controlar.

A su lado había un chico que fue despertado por ese grito. La chica lo abrazaba, y temblaba de miedo y de frio.

Aunque no recordaba lo que había soñado, la chica estaba atemorizada.

Ranma la miró asustado, antes de gritar la chica, él entre sueños creyó oír que ella pronunciaba el nombre de un chico, no lo había pronunciado de forma amistosa. Si no con terror.

El chico se preguntó quién diablos era ese tal Ryoga, ¿porque la chica había soñado de nuevo con ese chico?, no era la primera vez que ella soñaba con ese chico. Pero lo que más le asustó no fue que la chica soñara con ese chico, si no que Akane no era la única que soñaba con ese chico. Por qué el mismo había soñado con alguien que se llamaba también Ryoga, y algo le decía que eran la misma persona.

Y lo que más le inquietaba era que ese chico no era el único que aparecía en los sueños de los dos, y que tampoco sabía quien era esa gente... No sabía quien era la chica que le recordaba una gata. Ni la chica de la espátula, ni...

Continuará…

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

La película que quiere ir a ver Ranma es "Alien" de Ridley Scott. La que quiere ver Akane es "Titanic" de James Cameron.

¿Por qué no se acuerdan de los que aparecen en sus sueños?... el tiempo lo dirá. Mientras los dos chicos seguirán viviendo como dos chicos normales, que van a la universidad...

* * *

Historia de este capítulo.

Escribí esta historia antes que el capítulo 3, pero vi que antes debía contar el primer día en la universidad de Ranma y Akane. Por eso este capítulo cedió sus puesto al capitulo anterior. Lo supe desde el mismo momento que acabe este capítulo.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

A todos los que leen, siguen y dejan reviews, muchas gracias.


	5. Chapter 5: UN DÍA DE CALOR

**5º. UN DÍA DE CALOR.**

 **.**

Era un día de mucho calor, la temperatura según el termómetro que había en el jardín era de unos 36º centígrados. Era media tarde y la chica sentía mucho calor, se había pegado ya dos duchas, pero seguía sintiendo calor.

Estaba sentada en el `porche y miraba el jardín, necesitaba ducharse o tomar algo frío, aunque sabía que eso sólo la aliviaría unos minutos.

La vuelta a casa desde la universidad fue un suplicio, a esa hora debía hacer aún más calor. Desde la Uni al metro fue un castigo, en el metro se sintieron a gusto con el aire acondicionado. Pero al bajar de este recibieron un bofetón de calor. Los dos se tambalearon y supieron que el camino a casa sería muy largo, aunque normalmente lo hacían en menos de cinco minutos. Tanto Ranma como ella llegaron a casa resoplando y quejándose del calor.

-Nos jugamos a piedra, papel, tijera quien se ducha primero- dijo Ranma. Y como es natural el chico perdió.

Mientras la chica se duchaba, Ranma hizo una comida fría. No era día para hacer un plato de sopa, aunque al chico se le pasó por la cabeza hacer ese plato sólo para enfadar a su amiga.

Después de ducharse los dos chicos comieron, e intentaron buscar un sitio fresco en la casa, pero en todas las habitaciones hacía calor. Y el aire que entraba de fuera era caliente y sofocante.

Akane iba vestida con un fino vestido blanco y notaba como se le pegaba al pecho, esa maldita sudor la tenía frita. Envidiaba al chico con quien vivía. Ahora mismo el chico iba vestido con un pantalón corto y el torso desnudo, lo que provocaba en Akane no sólo envidia, sino que ver a ese cuerpo que tenía el joven le hacía tener más calor.

Ahora el chico, estaba en algún lugar del jardín, la chica lo busco y no lo vio.

\- ¿Qué loco esta Ranma!, Con el calor que hace y ese loco esta por fuera, después se quejará que le duele la cabeza o se mareará y los problemas para mí- se quejó la chica. -A veces Ranma sigue siendo tan inmaduro, como… como… -no lograba recordar cuando Ranma era inmaduro, tampoco se paró a pensarlo ni pudo, el chico la llamó.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Puedes venir? - la llamó el chico-mira lo que he encontrado en el almacén.

La chica se levantó y fue hacía donde estaba el chico.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado? - preguntó la chica. Vio al chico que la miró con una sonrisa traviesa, supo al instante que había caído en una trampa del joven. Ranma llevaba en las manos unos globos, y según parecía estaban llenos de agua. - ¡Como te atrevas a mojarme te arrepentirás toda tu vida- advirtió la chica, pero el chico ignoró esa amenaza y le lanzó esos globos!

La chica recibió el imparto de lleno y quedó mojada y rabiosa.

\- ¡TE LO HAS GANADO RANMA! - gritó Akane furiosa. Y se lanzó a coger el chico, pero este huyó riéndose. - ¡DESEARÁ NO HABERME DESAFIADO! - amenazó la chica, pero sólo recibió la carcajada desafiante del chico.

\- No me alcanzarás- contestó al fin el chico- tienes las piernas cortas y te pesa el culo y la cabeza. - y se rió.

La chica se enfureció y le entraron ganas de mandar al chico a volar de un tortazo, pero Ranma no se dejó pillar y le se cebó en la chica lanzándoles globos llenos de agua.

La chica estaba cada vez más furiosa y tenía más calor, estuvo tentada de quitarse el vestido y cuando el joven se quedará parado al verla en ropa interior, cogerlo y darle la paliza de su vida.

Pero entonces vio unos globos llenos de agua y se lanzó a cogerlos y cuando los tuvo en su poder.

-Ahora los dos tenemos las mismas armas prepárate para…- y sobre ella cayó un globo, mucho más grande que los otros, ahora si estaba calada hasta los huesos. Ranma preparó esa trampa, al coger los globos pequeños, tiraron una pequeña cuerda que hizo caer ese globo sobre la incauta Akane. La chica miró a su amigo y- ¡Ahora si estás acabado!

Y los dos chicos se lanzaron sobre el otro su artillería. Cuando se le acabaron la primera andanada de globos, corrieron a buscar más y a llenarlos de agua.

Estaban los dos haciendo cola, Ranma estaba llenando sus globos y Akane detrás.

\- ¡Te quieres dar prisa! - inquirió la chica - ¡Que hace calor!

El chico la miró y sonrió, eso ya era un juego para los dos.

Cuando el chico llenó sus globos se fue y esperó que la chica llenase los suyos y empezaron a jugar de nuevo, los dos iban calados hasta los huesos. Akane a pesar de llevar un vestido blanco no se le transparentaba, para desilusión del chico, que eso era lo que realmente buscaba.

Sus risas se dejaban oír por todo el barrio, se lo estaban pasando en grande y a la vez aliviaban un poco el calor.

Cuando se quedaron sin globos utilizaron varios cubos y una manguera.

Akane subió a su habitación y se puso el bañador que le tapaba medía espalda, así tentaría al joven, y este se quedaría en blanco y ella aprovecharía para mojarlo bien. Pero en lugar de eso, Ranma tuvo una maléfica idea. Fue al congelador, cogió cubitos de hielo, se acercó a la chica por detrás en silencio, le separó un poco, por la parte de la espalda y dejó caer unos cubitos que le bajaron a la chica hasta el culo.

\- ¡AAArg! - gritó la chica furiosa – de esta te acuerdas- y se fue al congelador y cogió hielo. Empezó a perseguir al joven que reía sin para.

-No me cogerás- dijo el chico, pero mientras escapaba miraba a la chica y tropezó y se cayó al suelo, cosa que aprovechó la joven para cogerlo y meterle por la parte de atrás del pantalón unos cubitos de hielo. Fue entonces cuando el chico gritó y ella se rió- ¡AAArg! ¿De estás te acuerda Akane!

Los dos chicos siguieron mojándose y riendo, seguían sintiendo calor, pero al menos la aliviaban.

Al cabo de un tiempo los dos chicos se pararon uno enfrente del otro. Estaban mojados y la ropa calada y se rieron.

-Ha estado divertido-dijo el chico. -el chico la miró, con ese bañador y totalmente mojada estaba muy sexy.

-Y al menos nos hemos refrescado un poco. - continuó la chica, ella lo encontró irresistible.

\- ¿Nos duchamos? - preguntó el chico-

Ella lo miró asombrada.

\- ¿Juntos? - preguntó la chica sonrojándose.

Ranma la miró extrañado por esa propuesta. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿Bañarse junto a ella? Si, era algo que deseaba desde hacía tiempo. Pero siempre que quería proponérselo a la chica lo paraba su timidez.

Ninguno de los dos entendía como podían dormir juntos y abrazados. Y tener tanta timidez, no se habían bañado aun juntos y menos no se habían besado, aunque los dos deseaban con todas sus ganas.

Los dos fueron al baño y se pararon delante de la puerta un tiempo. La timidez de ambos los dominaba. Al final Ranma sed decidió y habló.

-Yo entro…ahora- dijo con la cara totalmente roja.

Ella lo miró y se sonrojó y sólo pudo asentir, y el chico entró en el bañó.

Ranma se metió en el baño y se desnudó, pensaba que ella se rajaría, que no entraría. Se estaba enjabonando, cuando entró la chica ataviada sólo con una toalla, que le tapaba el cuerpo. Ranma trago saliva. Ella lo miró nerviosa y…

Déjame que te enjabone la espalda-dijo ella-

Ranma sintió que subía la temperatura de su cuerpo. Pero al sentir como ella lo enjabonaba se sintió de maravilla. Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Ella se sintió un mar de nervios. Miró y remiró la espalda perfecta de su compañero de casa. Miró y admiró las nalgas de chico y deseó tocarlas, pero utilizó la esposa para tocar esa parte, la joven sintió envidia de la esponja.

Cuando la chica acabó de enjabonar a su amigo. Le tocó a él enjabonar a su amiga. Verle la espalda de la joven fue un mal trago para el joven. Era algo que quería ver desde hacía años, y ahora lo tenía a escaso metros suyo, enjabonó con delicadeza y timidez la espalda de la chica y cuando bajó la mirad vio el culo de su amiga. El chico trago saliva, y notó que una parte de su cuerpo se expandía, a parte que le subió la temperatura corporal. Enjabonó con delicadeza y casi sin tocar el culo de la chica, al acabar se sintió muy cansado y respiraba de forma muy fuerte, nada más porque se había olvidado de respirar.

La chica al notar como la enjabonaba el chico se sintió muy bien, pero al notar que el chico le enjabonaba las nalgas. En un principio se sintió ofrendada, pero después se sintió muy bien. Deseó que el chico no usara la esponja para hacerlo. Sintió deseos de volverse y lanzarse sobre el chico y violarlo, pero se contuvo.

Al cabo de un tiempo los dos estaban metidos en la bañera, calmados y relajados.

Salieron de la bañera y los dos se sintieron sudorosos, pero por el calor. Ese baño sólo sirvió para perder un poco el calor.

Horas después estaban acostados en la cama de Akane, la habitación de la chica era más fresca, aunque el calor era agobiante. Tardaron en dormirse, el calor y lo vivido esa tarde los mantuvo despierto mucho tiempo, aparte había un mosquito molesto que les dio algo de guerra.

Esa noche los dos soñaron con unas vacaciones en compañía de dos hombres adultos, uno de ellos de pelo largo y bigote, el otro con un pañuelo en la cabeza y gafas. Una mujer con una katana. Y dos chicas una de ella con el pelo largo y una sonrisa benévola en los labios y otra de pelo corto y cuya sonrisa no invitaba a fiarse de ella. Al despertar los rostros de esas personas seguían en sus mentes… pero no sabían quiénes eran, pero lo seguro era que estaban muy relacionados con ellos.

.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Este capitulo me vino a la cabeza volviendo del trabajo. Hoy en Barcelona y alrededores a hecho mucho calor. A las 17:00 la temperatura era de 36º, lo mismo que en el capitulo. Cuando he llegado a casa, la temperatura era de algo más de esos 36º. hoy es de esos días aunque te duches, te refreques, esa calor sigue ahí, agobiandote.

Por eso he querido que Ranma y Akane sufran por la calor, como he hecho yo. Me he vengado con ellos de lo que me ha tocado sufrir.

.

Las personas con quien sueñan son su familia, pero como en el caso del capitulo anterior no lo recuerdan, al menos concientemente. aun pasará un tiempo para que se resuelva lo que pasa. Pero poco a poco...

a Ranma84 y a Kariiim:

Tened paciencia, todos se aclarará, pero por ahora no puedo contar si teneis razón o no. Como he dicho unas lineas más para arriba todo se aclarará, sólo contaré una cosa, este capitulo en un principio no estaba planeado, me lo inspiró el calor. si fuera invierno los incomunicaba en casa por un gran nevada.


	6. Chapter 6: LA PISCINA

**6º. LA PISCINA**

 **.**

El verano caía con todo su calor, la chica estaba sudorosa. Se había duchado, pero mientras se estaba secando estaba sudando. En pocas palabras esa ducha no había servido de nada. Si viviese sola iría por la casa desnuda. Pero viviendo con ella un joven con las hormonas revolucionadas era mejor curarse con salud. Aunque cuando el chico se paseaba sólo con camiseta y un pantalón corto, era ella la que sentía como sus hormonas se revolucionaban. O si no cuando Ranma dormía en camiseta y bóxer. Ese maldito chico aumentaba mucho su temperatura.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Akane aleja de ti esos pensamientos calenturientos! No pienses en eso o tendrás aún más calor, y necesitarás ir a bañarte o a jugar con…-se dijo la chica. En ese momento oyó ruidos y al cabo de un rato entró Ranma con una caja grande.

La chica lo miró extrañada, su amigo había salido a comprar algo. Con el calor que hacía y salió de comprar. No sabía que podía haber motivado a su amigo a ir a comprar. Se lo veía acalorado y sudoroso, el joven resoplaba cansado.

Ranma miró a la chica, estaba sudada, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y eso la hacía irresistible. El chico estaba loco por abrazarla, tenerla entre sus brazos. Y besar esos labios que decían "bésame". No sabía cuánto aguantaría la tentación, pero no sería mucho. Cada noche soñaba con ella que la tenía entre sus brazos, que la besaba, que hacían el amor. Lo que no sabía el joven que Akane tenía sueños parecido con él. Lo malo era que no siempre tenía agradable. También tenía uno horrible en que la veía como muerta entre sus brazos y él la llamaba, y Akane tardaba en reaccionar. Y otros sueños en que se peleaban, en esos sueños parecían que se divertían.

\- ¿Dónde has estado, Ranma? ¿Dónde has ido? ¿Qué has comprado? -preguntó la joven.

-He ido a comprar una piscina de lona. -dijo el chico- la podríamos poner en el espacio vacío que hay en el jardín. No es muy grande, no profunda. No podemos nadar mucho, pero nos servirá para refrescarnos. Ayer dijeron que aún no ha llegado todo el calor, que aún tiene que venir más y que nos acompañará hasta finales de septiembre.

Ella lo miró espantada.

\- ¡Más calor! ¿Y hasta septiembre? - dijo la joven y el chico asintió- ¡buena nos espera! Cada año parece que haga más calor.

-Si, el cambio climático, o eso dicen.

\- ¿La podemos montar ya? - pregunto ansiosa la chica, quería meterse cuanto antes mejor.

Los dos chicos salieron al jardín y limpiaron de piedras el suelo donde pondrían la piscina. Pusieron en el suelo una alfombra de césped y encima de este pusieron la piscina y entre los dos jóvenes la montaron. Conectaron la depuradora, y llenaron la piscina. Aparte de la piscina el joven había comprado todo lo necesario para mantener la piscina limpia y en condiciones. Incluso una tela para cubrirla por la noche y que no cayeran ni hojas ni animales.

Una vez llena, los dos chicos contemplaron y se miraron y sonrieron.

\- ¡El ultimo paga un helado extra grande mañana! -dijo la chica.

Y los dos salieron corriendo para sus habitaciones y al cabo de un rato Akane bajó al patio. Llevaba un revelador bikini blanco, que no dejaba lugar para la imaginación. Se quedó parada delante la piscina.

-Me da miedo meterme, debe estar congelada- la chica metió la mano en el agua, efectivamente esa agua estaba fría.

Ranma bajó en silencio y vio a su amiga parada delante de la piscina. El chico tuvo un mareo, la chica vista desde atrás en bikini, era una vista maravillosa, era "La Venus de Botticelli". Esa chica era una diosa, una maravilla de la naturaleza. En ese instante tuvo una visión y le vino a la mente otros calificativos. "Marimacho, pecho plano, mala cocinera, fea". El joven se vio perseguido por Akane y como esta de un golpe le hacía volar. Ranma se quedó parado, ¿de dónde le vino eso? ¿Qué significaba? Jamás había insultado a su amiga, pero esa visión parecía muy real.

Movió la cabeza y negó. Imposible, esa visión debía ser el resto de un sueño, esos Akane y Ranma que se peleaban no eran ellos.

Olvidó todo y concertó su atención en su amiga. No aguantó la tentación y se lanzó sobre ella,

Akane, seguía sin decidirse a lanzarse al agua, no se dio cuenta que cuenta que alguien se acercaba con intenciones nada sanas. No oyó a Ranma hasta que este la cogió en brazos y saltó hacía la piscina.

Los dos chicos entraron en el agua fría de la piscina los dos chillaron con el contacto con esa agua. Ranma soltó a su amiga que cayó de culo, al no ser profunda el agua sólo le llegó al cuello. La chica se levantó medio furiosa.

-¡RANMA! ¡Te voy a matar! - dijo la joven y empezó a perseguir a perseguir al chico que reía. Al final la chica se lanzó sobre el chico y los dos se quedaron mirando y se rieron- te he pillado- dijo la joven riendo, y lo miró tentadora.

-Si, me has pillado- contestó el chico, y él la miró también tentadora, sus cabezas se empezaron a acercarse y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, se empezaron a hacer cosquillas. Los dos se reían, se lo estaban pasando bien y por ahora habían calmado el calor que hacía, pero no la que sentían por el otro.

Durante unas horas los dos jugaron en el agua. Ranma le metía la cabeza en el agua, y ella le respondía de la misma forma. También tuvieron tiempo para sentarse y relajarse y disfrutar de esa agua tan buena.

Al sentir frio los dos salieron de la piscina, se secaron con las toallas y fue entonces cuando Akane se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Ranma? - preguntó curiosa. El chico la miró de forma extraña.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Cómo has podido cogerme y saltar hasta la piscina? - el chico se sorprendió. Era verdad había hecho eso.

-No lo sé. He tenido ganas de hacerlo y cuando me he dado cuenta estaba ya en la piscina contigo en brazos.

\- ¿No lo encuentras extraño? ¿No encuentras extraño todo? ¿Cómo es que vivimos solos? ¿Dónde están nuestras familias? - la chica estaba asustada, y cada vez se espantaba más y más- ¿de donde sacamos el dinero para vivir? ¿Qué edificio es este? Es una casa antigua, pero aquí donde hemos puesto la piscina tengo la sensación que debía haber un edificio- el chico miró a su alrededor, él también tenía esa sensación, en ese lugar debía haber un edificio.

-Yo también me pregunto esas preguntas y otras. ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas de tu vida? Yo lo primero que recuerdo es una sucesión de días idénticos yendo al instituto, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia, ni de mi familia, ni nada. Mis primeros recuerdos son de cuando teníamos dieseis años. Y en esos recuerdos tú y yo estamos ya juntos- el chico estaba muy serio, tan asustado como ella- y aquí a veces creo ver un… ¡dojo! Lo veo claramente, es más a veces sueño que entro en él y me veo a mi mismo entrenando contigo, como si fuéramos artistas marciales. No quiero pensar, por que me asusto. No sé, parece que tengamos amnesia o…

Akane lo miró espantada. Ella tampoco recordaba su infancia, sus recuerdos más lejanos era, como Ranma, cuando eran adolescentes.

\- ¿O que? -pregunto la chica al borde de la histeria. Habían olvidado que iban en bañador, toda la tentación que habían sentido había desaparecido, sólo quedaba la incertidumbre.

-Parece que hagamos sido creados siendo adolescentes-dijo el chico- parece cosa de una peli de ciencia-ficción, y no me creo eso.

Akane se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, el chico le devolvió el abrazó.

-Hay algo que me asusta más-dijo la chica. Ranma se sobresaltó- tú y yo ¿Qué somos? ¿Por qué vivimos juntos? Parientes no podemos ser. Tú eres Saotome y yo Tendo ¿Qué relación tenemos? Hermanos no, ¿Primos? ¿amigos? Algo me dice que no somos eso. Una cosa es segura no quiero separarme de ti, eres muy importante para mí.

El chico la miró.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que somos, estamos muy unidos, pero no sé lo que somos. Ni quiero pensarlo, porque me asusta pensarlo. Sólo quiero estar a tu lado, ¡Siempre! Hay algo oscuro en nuestro pasado que no nos deja recordar que o quienes somos. Pero tarde o temprano lo descubriremos. ¿Qué somos? Hay una palabra en mi mente cuando pienso en eso y es…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera en la calle había dos personas que habían escuchado toda la conversación. Ella tenía alguna respuesta a las preguntas de los chicos.

-Se empiezan a dar cuenta que hay algo que no es normal-dijo la mujer- ¿Piensas decirle los que les pasa?

El hombre la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no podemos. Lo tienen que averiguar por ellos mismos.

La mujer no comprendía la tozudez de su compañero.

-Ella es alumna mía, y tanto ella como él son alumnos tuyos. Si se lo dijéramos nos ahorraríamos problemas. Los OTROS pueden llegar y llevarse a uno de ellos o los dos. Hemos esperado mucho tiempo a esos dos chicos.

-No pueden llevarse sólo a uno. Estos chicos están unidos. Los otros o nosotros no podemos sepáralos. Si lo intentamos, se enfrentarán a los dos grupos y no conseguiremos nada. Lo sabemos tanto nosotros como ellos.

La mujer lo miró su amigo se equivocaba, debían ser los primeros en hablar con los chicos y así se lo dijo al hombre.

-Debemos decírselo

\- ¿Él que?- preguntó el hombre

-Debemos decirle que…-la mujer trago saliva, hablar sobre eso la asustaba, aunque a ella le había ocurrido hacía años aún la asustaba eso-…que no estamos en la Tierra en que ellos nacieron… que estamos en el otro lado.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

El verano sigue en la casa de Ranma y Akane y la calor aumenta. Para aliviar la calor compran una psicina desmontable y la instalan en el jardin.

Si, donde la instaran es donde debería estar el dojo.

Los chicos se preguntan muchas preguntas que no saben o pueden contestar.

¿Cual será la palabra que le viene a la mente a Ranma?

Los dos que escuchan la conversación son los dos maestros de Ranma y Akane. La mujer es maestra rígida que parece un robot del capítulo 3 y el hombre es es el profesor que los mira en el mismo capítulo.

¿Quienes son los OTROS? ¡misterio!, ¡misterio! sólo diré que hay dos grupos que lucharan por conseguir a Ranma y Akane para ellos. No pueden llevarse cada grupo uno, son los dos o ninguno y conociendo a Ranma y Akane los que harán será...

¿Que es el otro lado?... el tiempo lo dirá.


	7. Chapter 7: TORMENTA

**7º. TORMENTA.**

.

La dependienta estaba a punto de cerrar el supermercado, sólo estaba ella. Era una tienda pequeña que sólo necesitaba cuatro empleados en dos turnos de dos personas. Había mandando a su compañero al sótano. El ciclón se empezaba a notar, en una hora estaría encima y atacaría con fuerza. Lo más seguro que ya no tendría más clientes

Se dirigía a la puerta para cerrarla, cuando entraron dos personas. Iban enfundados en unos chubasqueros de color negro, cerraron sus paraguas y se quitaron las capuchas. Eran muy jóvenes. La chics se los quedó mirando, o eran unos locos o unos inconscientes por salir a la calle con ese tiempo.

Se pararon uno enfrente del otro.

\- ¡Akane! Necesitamos pan, verduras, embutidos. Comida que no necesite que la calentemos. Seguro que habrá un corte en el suministro eléctrico y en el gas.

La chica asintió.

-Podemos comprar patatas fritas, chocolate- los dos chicos eran golosos- y galletas-contestó la chica.

-Si, coge galletas, también magdalenas, fruta y algún flan o yogur… y agua, debemos llevarnos agua- los dos chicos se dirigieron hacía dos pasillos distintos, pero antes de alejarse mucho, el joven se paró y llamó a su amiga- ¡Akane! Necesitaremos velas y cerrillas. -La chica lo miró sorprendida, no sabía porque su amigo le pidió eso, él se dio cuenta que la chica no lo entendía y se lo aclaro- cuando no tengamos luz, necesitaremos con que alúmbranos.

Akane miró al chico y asintió, los dos jóvenes desaparecieron entre los pasillos del local. Dejando a la dependienta sola. Eran clientes habituales, siempre iban con prisa, y compraban lo necesario, sin gastarse el dinero en tonterías como caramelos o chicles, ni el cigarros o bebidas alcohólicas, ni tampoco en preservativos…

La chica movió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en eso. Si eso dos chicos no se daban prisa, la tormenta los pillaría a medio camino y no llegarían a su casa.

Los dos jóvenes tardaron muy poco en reunir lo necesario, pagar e irse del supermercado.

Nada más salir, la dependienta cerró las puertas, pulsó el botón para bajar las persianas y cerró el paso del agua y desconectó la luz. Y con una linterna se dirigió al sótano. Y entró. Allí se metió en una habitación se desnudó se puso ropas muy antiguas, con varios siglos de antigüedad y entró en el comedor donde la esperaban los otros empleados del súper, todos vestidos con trajes de diferentes épocas y lugares de mundo. Mientras en el exterior diluviaba a mares.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes entraron en su casa, dejaron las bolsas en el suelo y se descalzaron. Se quitaron los chubasqueros. Él cogió unos tableros que tenía preparados y los clavó sobre la puerta dejando cerrada. Antes de ir a comprar ya habían hecho lo mismo con las ventanas y otras puertas exteriores de la casa.

Llevaron la comida a la cocina, y subieron a sus habitaciones y se quitaron esas ropas mojada, se secaron y se pusieron ropa limpia y seca. bajaron a la planta baja, dejando la ropa sucia lista para ser lavada.

Habían llegado con tiempo, cuando entraron en casa, sólo llovía con fuerza, unos minutos después se desató sobre el barrio una tormenta de agua y viento. Los chicos sentados en el comedor comiendo. Oyeron el ruido del viento sobre la casa. La joven miró con miedo al techo.

El chico la miró y sonrió. Aunque el también estaba un poco asustado. No era el primer ciclón que sufrían. El primero fue terrorífico, al menos para ellos. Pagaron cara la novatada, se quedaron sin luz, ni agua. No tenían nada que comer y no cerraron como era debido las puertas ni ventanas. Les costó días volver a dejar la casa como debía estar. Ya no volvieron a cometer ese error. Ese día los pilló en la universidad, aunque tenían vacaciones un profesor que tenían en común los llamó, debían hacerle un trabajo para su asignatura, fue allí donde les pilló la alerta de ciclón. Salieron de la Uni y se dirigieron a casa, tapiaron las puertas y ventanas, pero se dieron cuenta que les faltaba comida y otras cosas y fueron a comprarlas.

Ranma miró a su amiga y sonrió.

-No pasa nada, esta casa es fuerte- Ya ha resistido varios ciclones, no es el primero que nos pasa por encima. Ya vera como resistirá.

La chica lo miró con desconfianza, luego miró al techo y se acercó un poco a donde estaba Ranma, con cada ruido que hacía la casa la joven se acercaba poco a poco al chico.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó el joven.

Ella lo miró espantada, estaba asustada, pero por alguna razón no iba a darle la razón al chico. ¿era orgullo o era otra cosa? Pero se negaba a admitir delante de su compañero de casa que estaba atemorizada.

-No, no tengo miedo-dijo la chica. Aunque su car decía todo lo contario. El fuerte viento hizo que la casa se quejase y la chica se abalanzo y agarró a Ranma por el brazo. Y miró a la casa con terror.

El joven sonrió, si se burlaba de la joven, esta se enfadaría, y olvidaría sus miedos. Y eso hizo.

-Pues tu cuerpo dice todo lo contario. ¡Estás asustada! Ella lo miró furiosa.

\- ¡No estoy asustada! -gritó la joven. En ese momento el comedor se iluminó por un relámpago, se oyó un trueno- y se apagaron las luces, Akane gritó y se abrazó al joven con fuerza. - ¡Si! ¡Estoy asustada! ¡Me da miedo la oscuridad!

El miedo a la oscuridad era algo que el chico sabía.

\- ¿No decías que no te asustaba nada? - preguntó irónico el chico.

Ella lo miró. Con la luz de lo relámpagos, que alumbraban el comedor, Ranma la vio enfurecida, con ganas de pegarle.

-No tengo miedo a nada- contestó la joven- salvó la oscuridad.

-Y los truenos-continuó riendo el chico.

La chica se puso de pie, puso sus brazos en jarra, y se agachó hasta mirar al joven sentado al mismo nivel.

\- ¡No tengo miedo a los truenos! - respondió la chica. En ese momento se iluminó el comedor por un relámpago, y al instante pasaron dos cosas. Se oyó el trueno y Akane se abrazó asustada a su amigo.

El chico se sorprendió, no había logrado quitado el miedo haciéndola enfadar. Debía utilizar otra técnica.

\- ¡Calma no pasa nada! Estás conmigo, no dejaré que te pase nada, cobardía.

Ella lo miró con los ojos lleno de lágrimas.

\- ¿De verdad que me protegerás? ¿Cómo lo harás? Ni tú ni yo sabemos luchar, aunque a veces sueños que practicamos artes marciales.

El chico la miró sorprendido, él también soñaba eso.

-Si… si, te defenderé, no es la primera vez que lo hago- los dos chicos se quedaron mirando, Ranma no sabía por que había dicho eso. Nunca había tenido que defender a Akane… ¿Nunca? Algo le decía que eso no era verdad, que la había defendido multitud de veces. No quería pensar eso había algo en su pasado que… ¿pasado? ¿Qué pasado? Los dos pensaban en lo mismo, ninguno de los dos quería pensar en eso. Y como siempre que tenían esa clase de pensamientos decidieron olvidar.

\- ¿Por qué no cenamos? - preguntó la chica- pero antes enciende una vela, o mejor dos.

Ranma sonrió, ¡la miedica de Akane! La chica seguía asustada.

-Si, vamos encendamos las velas y cenemos-dijo el chico e hicieron eso.

Los dos jóvenes cenaron a la luz de la vela, en otro momento hubiera sido romántico, pero en ese momento con un ciclón azotando el barrio, teniendo por música la lluvia y el viento, no tenían ganas de pensar en nada romántico, sólo que ese viento infernal pasase sin causarles problemas.

Acabaron de cenar y se miraron, debían limpiar la mesa, se levantaron y llevaron todo a la cocina y lo metieron en una bolsa para tirarlo a la basura. Lavaron lo pocos platos o cuclillos que utilizaron. Y volvieron al comedor.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Ranma conectó la radio e intentó sintonizar una emisora, pero la tormenta debió acabar con todas las antenas, pero la radio sólo emitía sonidos de estática.

-Nada, no debe haber ni una antena viva por la zona. Mañana los técnicos se harán de oro arreglando las antenas.

-Tampoco podemos jugar con esta luz y lo pésimo que eres tú para los juegos…

El chico la miró y sonrió con maldad.

\- ¿Con que soy malo para los juegos? Pues sé de uno que siempre te gano-Y se puso de pie y se abalanzó conta la chica, está al verlo venir se levantó y empezó a huir- ¡No escaparás Akane! Soy más rápido que tú.

Los dos jóvenes corrían, dando vueltas a la mesa. Se perseguían en un infantil juego de pillar, los dos se reían a carcajadas. Al final Ranma se giró y fue en sentido contario al que llevaba hasta entones. Akane lo vio venir de enfrente y frenó, pero no pudo cambiar de dirección a tiempo y el chico la cogió. El impulso los hizo caer al suelo. Ella debajo y él encima. La tenía cogida por la cadera, y ella a él por el cuello.

\- ¡Eres un bruto! -dijo ella haciéndose la enfada, pero riéndose.

\- ¿Lo ves? No soy tan malo jugando, te he cogido- el chico había logrado de su objetivo, ella había olvidado su miedo a la oscuridad- ¡te he ganado!.

\- ¡Porque yo he querido! Me he dejado ganar- dijo la chica mirándolo retadora y tentadora.

\- ¿Por qué tú has querido? - contestó con ironía el joven- ¡Pues a ver si esto también es porque tú te dejas!

Y se acercó a ella. Akane lo miró estupefacta, Ranma la intentaba besar, no se lo pondría tan fácil, se resistiría… al menos unos segundos. Después ella se haría la vencida, como si se hubiese rendido a los encantos del chico. Faltaban milímetros para que sus labios constatasen y…

Ranma se separó de la chica, su cara cambió, se puso blanco. Se levantó del suelo, y salió corriendo al lavabo. Akane se maldijo en secreto, si no se hubiera resistido, ahora el chico ya la hubiera besado. Más de dos años juntos y siempre que intentaban besarse pasaba algo. Cuando no se rompía el banco que estaban sentado, llovía, y si no pasaban cerca un colegio de niños pequeños que les chillaban, golpeó el puño contra el suelo.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡siempre igual! Así no podemos besarnos nunca. Si no hubiera comido esa naranja, no me di cuenta que se la comía, estaba tan guapo a la luz de la vela, que me embobé- dijo la chica enrabiada- sabe que la naranja le provoca ataques de orina. Tardará en salir del lavabo- estaba furiosa con el chico y con ella misma, no debía dejarle comer esa fruta- **¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!** -chilló la chica.

Ranma la oyó desde el lavabo, él también estaba furioso, no podía haber besado a la chica. Cogió la naranja y se la comió sin darse cuenta. La culpa Akane, a la luz de la vela estaba preciosa.

Había estado casi diez minutos orinando, le dolía todas las partes baja de su estómago y su…

Fue a la pica, puso a su lado la vela, se acababa de lavar las manos, y miró el espejo. Miró su cara reflejada, tenía la cara de niño, el mismo niño que iba con Akane a la escuela secundaria. Se quedó parado, ni él ni la chica había envejecido nada. Ni estaban más altos, ni más gordos, se acercó al espejo, ni rastro de barba, ni de bigote. Se extrañó eso no era normal. Tenían casi veinte años, y seguían padeciendo adolescentes de dieciséis años. Negó con la cabeza, había algo que no era normal.

Seguía mirando el espejo, cuando un relámpago iluminó el lavabo, Ranma retrocedió asustado, lo que vio en el espejo no era su reflejo, aquella cara parecía la suya, pero… no podía ser él. Otro relámpago y de nuevo esa cara apareció en el espejo. El chico chilló de terror, Akane no tardó en entrar en el lavabo asustada.

\- ¿Ranma que pasa? - preguntó la chica, él la miró aterrorizado y sin decirle nada señaló el espejo.

Un nuevo relámpago, y los dos chicos retrocedieron asustados. Sus reflejos en el espejo no eran los suyos. El reflejo de Ranma, era una chica muy parecida a él con el pelo rojo, una trenza y con una camisa china de color rojo. El reflejo de Akane era ella, pero con un traje escolar azul y el pelo largo.

Los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo del lavabo asustados y se sentaron en el salón, se miraron asustados. ¿Quién era esa chica de pelo rojo, que se parecía tanto a Ranma? ¿Cuándo Akane había llevado el pelo largo? ¿De que escuela era el uniforme que llevaba la Akane del espejo?

El chico la miró.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Quién son esas dos chicas que hemos vistos? Se parecen a nosotros, pero no somos nosotros, ¿Es esa chica pelirroja mi hermana? se parece mucho a mí. Y ¿Cuándo tú has llevado el pelo largo? ¿de qué escuela es ese uniforme? - Entonces todos los temores del chico se despertaron-Hemos estado dos años aquí y no hemos cambiado nada, ni hemos crecido, ni nos ha cecido el pelo. Ni yo tengo barba ni bigote. -El chico estaba asustado- ¿Qué nos pasa? ¿Por qué no somos normales? Seguimos sin saber nada de nuestro pasado, seguimos teniendo esos sueños, con esa gente tan rara.

-No lo sé- dijo la chica igual de asustada- yo me preguntó lo mismo. ¿Por qué la gente de aquí es tan rara? ¿Por qué no tenemos amigos? ¿Por qué nos rehúyen, como si o fuéramos igual que ellos? Siento que algo nos amenaza, que alguien nos observa, que alguien busca algo de nosotros.

Ranma la miró, él también sentía esa amenaza, buenos no era una amenaza, era algo distinto. Pero también se sentía asustado y observado.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron y se dejaron caer al suelo y allí se durmieron, mientras la tormenta se alejó de su barrio. Al día siguiente se levantaron sin temor, sonrientes y alegres, limpiaron los destrozos que hizo el ciclón en el jardín y repararon las tejas que el viento se llevó. Las dudas de la noche anterior habían desaparecido… por uno días.

* * *

Mientras el ciclón pasaba, en los sótanos del supermercado donde compraron Ranma y Akane se reunieron los cuatros dependientes y el presunto dueño. Todos vestidos como si fuesen personajes de distintas épocas de la historia.

\- ¿Así que estos dos chicos son nuestra única esperanza? -dijo el dueño mirando los videos donde aparecían Ranma y Akane.

-Si, según nuestras investigaciones, han sido los últimos en llegar, según las profecías, si se pueden llamar a eso profecía, serán lo que nos liberen.

-Bien, bien. Debemos atraerlos a nuestro grupo, antes que el otro grupo se acerque a ellos-dijo el jefe.

-Es tarde, ellos han tienen al menos dos miembros como profesores de su universidad. No sabemos si les han contado algo, aunque creo que no. Tampoco sabemos lo que ellos mismo han descubierto, aunque penamos que ya se han empezado a dar cuenta que estamos en lo que llamamos el otro lado.

El jefe del grupo los miró furioso.

\- ¿Cómo que no se nos informó que el otro grupo contacto con ellos? – preguntó el jefe, no entredía como no fue informado al instante.

-Estuvimos de vacaciones, usted nos obligó. Cuando llegamos aquí, ya habían contratado con ellos, aunque el otro grupo no ha intentado un acercamiento, sólo los vigilarn, como hacemos ahora nosotros. Tanto ellos como nosotros los dejamos tranquilos cuando llegaron hace dos años, y nosotros no dormimos, dejando vía libre al otro grupo.

El jefe se enfureció se había equivocado, la culpa era suya.

-Podíamos quedarnos con uno de ellos. Y el otro se lo damos al otro grupo.

-No servirá, llegaron juntos, deben permanecer juntos. No podemos repartirlos. O nos quedamos los dos, o se lo quedan ellos-dijo la dependienta que había atendido a Ranma y Akane. -pero no separarlos.

-Pues nos quedamos con los dos.

-Creo que es imposible-dijo un hombre no había hablado aun- creo que tanto nosotros como el otro grupo hemos cometido un pequeño error de cálculo. - todo los miraron extrañado, ese hombre apenas hablaba y cuando lo hacía se podía estar horas haciéndolo. Nadie sabría cual fue ese error aún. Habían pasado toda noche hablando, el ciclón había pasado y tuvieron que subir a la tienda y limpiar los desperfectos causados por ese ciclón. Y debían darse prisa, ese comercio abría a las nueve de la mañana y tenían que tener el comercio a punto para cuando entrasen los clientes. El negocio era el negocio y era lo primero, y ese problema podría solucionarse después.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Como se ve el misterio sigue rondando a Akane y a Ranma. No se reconocen en el espejo. No saben quien es la chica del peliroja, lo que significa... Ni recuerdan cuando Akane llevaba el pelo largo, ni el uniforme del Furinkan. Ranma ni Akane fueron a esa escuela secundaria. Tampoco envejecen...siguen con la misma aparencía de dos años antes.

El grupo que aparece en este capitulo es el segundo grupo, " **Los Otros"** como los llamé en el capitulo 6. y lo que ya aparecieron forma parte del **"Otro grupo"**

¿Que motiva a esos dos grupos a querer a Ranma y Akane? ¿En que se habían equivocado?

Se verá en próximo episodios.


	8. Chapter 8: Una tarde pasada por agua

**8º. Una tarde pasada por agua.**

 **.**

Ranma se acercó a la ventana, llovía a raudales, desde poco después de comer llovía. Akane había ido a la biblioteca poco antes de comer, la chica se llevó unos bocadillos. De eso hacía horas, ahora no podía volver, si lo hacía vendría calada hasta los huesos. Sabía que ella se llevó un paraguas, pero tal como llovía, no se le serviría de nada.

Ya era otoño, hacía semana que habían recogido la piscina de lona, que ahora descansaba en el sótano de la casa hasta el año que viene. Ese año habían disfrutado mucho del calor y de esa piscina. Pero el verano dura poco y las vacaciones de verano sólo duran un suspiro.

El chico suspiró, añoraba esas vacaciones, añoraba tomar un refresco y ver a la chica con quien compartía casa en bikini. No lo iba a negar Akane tenía un cuerpo escultural, sonrió perverso, era afortunado por tener a una chica tan hermosa junto a él.

Aunque cada día se bañaban juntos, y la veía desnuda, no era nada comparado que verla con ese escueto bikini, que provocaba en él sueños pervertidos.

Pero ahora estaba preocupado, estaba oscureciendo y su amiga no llegaba, la chica prácticamente no tenía amistades, igual que él, no se había refugiado en la casa de nadie. Las cafeterías a esas horas debían haber cerrado. Akane no debía estar aun en la biblioteca, conociéndola ya debía estar en camino de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegase a casa la pobre estaría empapada. El joven bufó y se dirigió al baño y lo preparó para cuando llegase la chica.

Se fue al comedor y se sentó y cogió los libros y empezó a preparar sus ejercicios. Por ahora no necesitaba ir a la biblioteca, pero en un par de días iría allí con su amiga.

Habían pasado unas horas y ya estaba oscureciendo y la chica no había vuelto, miró al reloj de la pared y se levantó y se preparó para salir en busca de su amiga.

Tenía puesto el chubasquero, las botas de agua, un gorro. Llevaba su paraguas y el de la chica. Bueno uno de sus paraguas y uno de los paraguas de la chica, como cambiaba tan de golpe el tiempo y empezaba a llover repentinamente, varias veces tuvieron que comprarse paraguas por que dejaron en casa los suyos, confiados en que no llovería.

El chico abrió la puerta y tembló, hacía frio y viento. Y cuando iba a salir un objeto chocó con él y lo lanzó al suelo, ese objeto calló encima suyo.

El joven miró ese objeto, parecía que tenía manos, y piernas y una cabeza, cuando miró mejor vio que era una joven de pelo corto, más bajita que él y que temblaba de frio.

La chica lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, él se asustó, algo le había pasado a esa chica.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó asustado el chico.

Ella lo miró y se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Viniendo para aquí. El… el …viento me ha quitado el paraguas. He ido a una tienda a comprar otro, pero me he dejado el dinero aquí—la chica lloraba con pena, sin darse cuenta que con su ropa mojada, estaba calando al chico. - después había un charco en la calle y ha pasado un coche a toda velocidad y me ha mojado- la chica había tenido un mal día- cuando faltaba poco me resbalado en otro charco y me he caído dentro de él. Y cuando he ido abrir el portón de casa… se me ha roto una de las botas y me he caído en un charco de barro.

Fue entonces cuando el chico la miró. Aparte de mojada, la joven venía sucia como si se hubiera revolcado en el barro. El chico la volvió a mirar, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Pensó un instante en burlase de ella, pero en el estado que estaba la joven eso sería contraproducente, se levantó y ayudo a levantarse a la joven.

-No te preocupes, te he preparado el baño, aunque no pensaba que vendrías tan mojada. Llevas encima toda el agua de la lluvia- y sonrió queriendo animar a la chica. La acompañó al baño- venga dúchate y cuando salgas te tendré preparado algo caliente para que entres en calor. Dentro tienes ropas limpias y tu albornoz,

\- ¿No te bañas conmigo? Preguntó la chica con tristeza, quería que él estuviera con ella, para que la reconfortarse. Él estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero se negó.

-No, entra en el baño y relájate, conmigo no podía relajarte y ahora necesitas tranquilizarte. Además, te tengo que preparar algo caliente.

La chica lo miró y estuvo a punto de negarse a bañarse sola, pero se dio cuenta que el chico tenía razón.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón-dijo la joven, y lo miró con tristeza, -pero mañana nos bañaremos juntos.

El chico sonrió, eso lo estaba deseando, pero hoy no pasaría eso.

-Si mañana nos bañaremos juntos-contestó el joven,

La chica entró en el baño, se desnudó dejó sus ropas sucias para lavar, y se metió en la bañera, el agua estaba caliente, a su gusto, Ranma era un sol, aunque a veces la hacía enfadar, pero era tan atento y servicial. Desde la bañera lo oía cantar estaba en la cocina. La chica sonrió, tenía la bañera para ella sola, se podía relajar lo máximo, fue entonces cuando comprendió del todo porque él la dejo bañarse sola, tenía la bañera para ella sola, para disfrutar del agua. Aunque a ella le gustaba bañarse con él, puso una sonrisa perversa, su amigo tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto, que despertaba ese lado pervertido que había dentro de ella.

El Chico al `preparar la bañera le había añadido sales aromáticas, que la ayudaron a relajarse, estaba disfrutando tanto del baño, que se puso a cantar a dúo con el joven.

Desde la cocina el joven la oyó cantar y se rió, le gustaba que ella se uniera a él cuando cantaba, como también a él le gustaba unirse a ella cuando era la chica la que cantaba. Se había cambiado de ropa, la que llevaba las había mojado Akane, y se cambió para no resfriarse.

Ranma estaba haciendo un caldo, le iría bien a Akane, y a él también, Sentía frio, aunque era otoño hacía un tiempo invernal, aunque al día siguiente podía hacer un calor primaveral.

Tanto él como su amiga no eran malos cocineros, pero él superaba a su compañera, a ella le hacía un poco de rabia ese detalle, pero el chico no se lo echaba en cara.

-Huele apetitosamente!- oyó que decían detrás suyo- el chico se giró y vio a Akane, con el albornoz y debajo el joven adivinó la ropa que él le preparó.

-Si, es un caldo- aclaró él- después un poco de verduras y poco de carne, y para acabar algo de frutas.

Ella miró lo preparado por el joven mientras ella estaba en el baño, y sintió gruñir el estómago, estaba hambrienta, los bocadillos que se llevó a la biblioteca le habían sabido a poco. Y el chico sabía cocinar muchas y apetitosas recetas,

-Cuando quieres eres un sol- dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ranma se sonrojó y sonrió tímido- gracias por cuidarme y estar conmigo.

-No…no tienes por qué darlas-dijo el chico con timidez- lo hago con mucho gusto. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

La chica sonrió con timidez, y a él le pareció endemoniadamente bella y sexi. No podía resistirse a ella cuando sonreía de esa forma. Estaba totalmente loco por ella, y no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía por ella. Aunque se bañaba con ella, aunque dormía con ella, era incapaz de declararle su amor por ella.

La chica se sentía igual, le atraía su amigo, lo quería con locura. Cuando estaba enfrente suyo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, él estuvo a punto de pillarla mirándolo… y ella tuvo que disimular, desviando la mirada sonrojada. La hacía reír y enfadar. Estando a su lado se sentía segura y protegida, pero, aunque ella intuía que su amigo le ocultaba algo, y creía saber lo que le ocultaba.

\- ¿Me ayudas a poner la comida en la mesa? - preguntó el chico.

-Si! - contestó la chica. Cogió todo lo necesario para que pudieran cenar, y salió al comedor, mientras canturreaba una canción, Ranma se quedó parado, conocía esa canción, pero no lograba dar con el título, ni el grupo o el cantante que la cantaban. Esa canción le estuvo rondando en su cabeza, hasta que días después se acordó de su nombre. Un rato después olvido esa canción durante unos meses.

.

Estaban acabando de cenar cuando el chico le preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido el estudio?

-Bien, - respondió ella- casi he conseguido toda la información que buscaba. Mañana volveré y buscaré lo que me falta- lo miró y fue ella la que preguntó- ¿Y a ti?

-Ya he acabado, o casi lo que podía hacer en casa. Mañana iré contigo a la biblioteca, es una lástima que no tengamos hasta el viernes los portátiles, podíamos hacer los deberes sin movernos de casa.

-No tenemos internet, a este barrio no llega, y además en la biblioteca hay libros e información que no está en la red.

Ranma la miró y sonrió.

-Estoy pensando en contratar internet, últimamente nos llaman mucho para que contactemos un servicio con internet.

-No, mejor que no, te pasarías el día viendo paginas porno, -dijo la chica riendo.

. -A lo mejor lo harás tú- contestó el chico, la miró y rió con picardía- te he visto como me miras cuando nos bañamos.

Ella lo miró asombrada y un momento después se enfadó.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué te crees? ¿Qué eres un adonis? – dijo la chica y le tiró la servilleta a la cara.

El chico sonrió y la miró con chulería.

-Tengo un buen cuerpo- contestó y se pasó las manos por el cuerpo- Tengo un cuerpo de vértigo.

-Ya te gustaría a ti- dijo la chica roja de furia, y de vergüenza, el chico se había dado cuenta como lo miraba cuando se bañaban, pero ella también se dio cuenta que él- ¡Tú también me miras! Sobre todo, los pechos y el culo.

Ranma se sintió atrapado, pero no le daría ese gusto a su amiga, su orgullo se lo impedía

\- ¿Yo mirar tu cuerpo? ¿Tus pechos?, pero si no tienes, eres plana. No dijo nada del culo, la chica lo tenía prefecto, pero no diría nada, no quería subir el ego a su amiga.

Akane se enfureció como nunca lo había hecho, la había atacado de la forma que más le dolía. Ella sabía que tenía poco pecho, estaba acomplejada por eso.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil Ranma! ¡Un pervertido! ¡fenómeno! ¡un…un travestido!

\- ¿Fenómeno?, ¿Travestido? - preguntó el chico furioso y sorprendido- ¿Cuándo me he travestido yo?

Akane lo miró asombrado, no sabía por qué lo había llamado travestido ni fenómeno, se puso roja y …

-Yo… lo siento… me ha salido sin pensarlo- se disculpó ella avergonzada- pero recordó que Ranma la llamó pecho plano y volvió a enfurecerse - ¡Eres un… ¡Atchum!

\- ¡Un atchhum! ¡Soy un a atchhum! - dijo el chico asustado, se paró a mirarla extrañado- ¿Qué! es un atchhum? _ preguntó el chico.

Ella lo miró y contestó irritada.

\- ¡No eres un atchhum! Me he constipado con la lluvia- y soltó un enorme y poderoso ¡Atchum!

Ranma borró la sonrisa divertida de su rostro, y se mostró preocupado. Le puso la mano en la frente y notó que ella tenía fiebre.

-Cuando te he visto calada hasta los huesos me he temido esto- dijo el chico. Se acercó a su amiga- cuando termines de cenar te daré una medicina y ¡te irás a la cama.!. agrego de forma categórica.

-Pero hoy en la tele dan una película que quiero ver- dijo la chica, soltando algún estornudo que otro.

-Nada ¡Vamos a la cama!¡Que hay que quitarte ese resfriado!, -ordenó el chico -Ahora programo el video y te grabo esa película. Pero tú te vas a la cama, **¡YA!**

La chica sonrió, o eso intentó, se levantó y miró la mesa.

\- ¡Vete a dormir! -ordenó de nuevo el joven el joven- ya recogeré yo la mesa y fregaré los platos.

La chica se fue a la habitación que compartían y se acostó. Minutos después llegó el chico y le dio la medicina y se acostó con ella.

Esa noche la chica tuvo fiebre y su amigo la cuidó, Él paso casi toda la noche en vela, al día siguiente no pudieron ir a la universidad, por las lluvias habían anulado las clases. Para ellos fue un alivio, Ranma estaba cansado por cuidar de Akane, y la chica no se había repuesto de todo.

A los dos días la chica, salió al jardín ya estaba bien, miró al cielo claro y despejado, habían pasado las lluvias y hacía un buen día, incluso un poco de calor.

Dentro de la casa se oyó un atchhum, Ranma se había contagiado del constipado de ella. Akane sonrió ahora le tocaba a ella cuidar del chico. Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta del jardín.

Continuará…

.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Hoy toca un episodio de vida cotidiana, no en todos se revelarán cosas del misterio que hay alrededor de Ranma y Akane, aunque si puedo meter pequeñas cosas que indiquen que hay algo raro.

Gracias a los que siguen, leen y dejan reviews en este fic.


	9. Chapter 9 : Una cita por la tarde

**9º. Una cita por la tarde.**

 **.**

Era un día de otoño, las clases habían terminado y la joven corría buscando a su amigo por el patio entre los árboles. Era el mismo lugar donde él siempre descansaba para desayunar, donde algunas ella también iba a pasar un rato con el chico, allí los dos jóvenes se relajaban y se sentían tranquilos. El chico era alguien en quien podía confiar, era algo más que su amigo, siempre lo había sido.

Sabía que estaba allí escondido, esperándola, como hacía siempre que ella tenía una extraescolar. Como hacía ella siempre que era él el que tenía extraescolar, siempre él que esperaba se escondía e intentaba asustar al otro.

\- ¡Sé dónde estás! - dijo ella gritando- no me asustarás. No tienes imaginación, siempre te escondes en el mismo sitio.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! - contestó él. Fue entonces cuando el chico descubrió que había caído en la trampa de ella se había delatado, había revelado su posición- ¡Mierda!

Ella sonrió, su amigo había picado su anzuelo, ¡en el fondo era tan ingenuo!

\- ¡Ya te tengo! - dijo ella y se dirigió hacía el árbol donde oyó a su amigo. -Has caído como haces siempre.

El chico no contestó, y ella con una sonrisa en los labios llegó donde pensaba que estaba él y se encontró… nada. Se giró y miró a su alrededor y a las ramas del árbol, nada. Y comprendió, la engañada e ingenua había sido ella, el joven no era tan simple como pensaba, la había hecho caer en su propia trampa.

Oyó la risa del joven, se movía no estaba quieto. La llamaba desde un punto y cuando ella llegaba, él ya no estaba allí. Los dos se reían, se lo estaban pasando bien, jugando a pillar como si fueran dos niños, pero ellos eran así, se divertían con cosas que los demás hubieran considerado infantiles.

Estuvieron unos minutos jugando, ella no localizaba a su amigo, y él la esquivaba y se alejaba o se acercaba sin que ella lo viese, aunque la chica sabía que estaba cerca, y que al menor descuido… la asustaría, ella chillaría y lo perseguiría para darle un golpe, todo eso formaba parte del juego. Salvo cuando le tocaba a él buscarla, que tardaba pocos minutos en encontrarla.

Había pasado más de quince minutos y la joven no había dado con el paradero del joven. Se acercó a una fuente y miró a su alrededor no vio al joven, pero sentía que estaba cerca, viéndola, observándola, vigilando sus movimientos. Bebió agua sin bajar la guardia, no sería la primera vez que la pillaba allí. Cuando se incorporó volvió a mirar a su alrededor y no lo vio, pero seguí en una parte de ese bosquecillo, mirándola.

La joven sonrió, no se aburría con el chico, estar con él siempre era divertido. Cuando corrían por que habían salido tarde de casa, cuando veían la tele, cuando peleaban, si cuando se peleaban también se divertían, y como ahora cuando jugaban, no podía negarlo, el chico le aportaba mucha diversión.

Se acercó a un árbol y se apoyó en él. Respiraba fuerte, estaba cansada, necesitaba descansar unos minutos y podía seguir buscándolo todo el día.

Miró el reloj se estaba haciendo tarde, no podían ir al café se haría tarde. Lo pensó eso daba igual no había nadie en casa, nadie les reñiría por llegar tarde, no tenían que dar cuentas a nadie.

Estaba tan abstraída que no oyó el ruido en el árbol, no vio que algo se dejó caer delante suyo, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y gritó asustada.

\- ¡AAAAAARG!

.

El joven esperaba en el bosquecillo. Su amiga se atrasaba. Miró el reloj llegaba medio minuto tarde, no era normal en ella. La joven siempre llegaba con adelanto, nunca con retraso.

Como cada vez que ella tenía extraescolares, él la esperaba. Cuando era él el que las tenía, era ella quien lo esperaba en ese sitio. Cuando los dos las tenían… solían llegar a la vez.

La vio llegar y tuvo un malvado plan, ¡la asustaría! y se escondió. Se subió a un árbol y desde allí miró como ella entraba a la zona ajardinada. La oyó como lo llamaba, pero él no contestó, se quería divertir un rato.

La joven enseguida se dio cuenta que el chico quería divertirse y ella se sumó al juego, empezó a buscarlo, pero él sabía cómo esconderse y ella no lo encontró. El joven vio como la chica iba por todo el patio buscándolo y de golpe…

\- ¡Sé dónde estás! - dijo ella gritando- no me asustarás. No tienes imaginación, siempre te escondes en el mismo sitio.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! - contestó él. Fue entonces cuando el chico descubrió que había caído en la trampa de ella, se había delatado, había revelado su posición- ¡Mierda!

Pero eso formaba parte de su plan, atraer a la chica y que pensara que cayó en su trampa, ¡en el fondo la joven era tan ingenua! Y se alejó del árbol desde donde había revelado su posición.

\- ¡Ya te tengo! - oyó decir a ella y se dirigió hacía el árbol donde oyó a su amigo. -Has caído como haces siempre.

El joven se rió, jamás lo atraparía. Iría cambiando constantemente de escondrijo y ella se cansaría de buscarlo. Y así fue.

Los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían jugando. Ella persiguiéndole y él escondiéndose. Los dos se estaban divirtiéndose y riéndose, no importaba que pareciera un juego infantil, no les importaba los que demás pensaran, ellos se estaban divirtiendo y sólo les importaba eso.

El joven vio cómo su amiga iba a una fuente cercana, la chica tenía sed… él también estaba sediento, y tenía gana, hacía horas que había comido, o eso intentó, pero su fiambrera con casi toda la comida se fue al suelo por culpa de… sólo con pensarlo se enrabió, había tardado horas en preparar esa exquisitez y en unos segundos, era basura. Su amiga y él se habían enfadado, pero poco después habían hecho las paces.

Le gruñían las tripas, debía acabar con ese juego ya, e ir a comer algo como habían quedado. Su amiga le había exigido que para ser perdonado debía invitarla… y le dijo que sí. Pero jugando al escondite se habían olvidado por completo de eso.

Vio cómo su amiga antes de beber miró a todos los sitios, lo buscaba, tenía miedo que él la asustara mientras bebía, ella no bajó la guardia, esperaba que él la atacase, pero el joven no la molestaría en ese momento, dejaría que ella se saciase, la contempló y a encontró atractiva y sexi, aunque él nunca lo confesaría. La chica dejó de beber agua, se alejó de la fuente y fue a detenerse en el árbol que él estaba escondido y la miró desde las ramas. El chico sonrió, su amiga era muy guapa, aunque tampoco se lo diría nunca, siempre se burlaba de ella diciéndole todo lo contario.

La chica estaba recuperando fuerza apoyada en el árbol, y él tuvo una idea de cómo asustarla. Se movió en silencio entre las ramas, ella estaba distraída mirando su reloj… y se dejó caer delante de la chica y ella al verlo caer gritó asustada.

\- ¡AAAAAARG!

.

La chica, se echó para atrás y cayó sentada al suelo, el golpe en el culi le dolió, miró furiosa al chico que se reía con ganas, se levantó de suelo y se limpió el culo de arena. Aunque no era la primera vez que la asustaba y ya debía estar acostumbrada, el corazón les iba a cien. Una vez depuesta del susto, lo miró con furia, él sonreía satisfecho de su fechoría. A ella le dieron ganas de golpearlo con fuerza, La joven se insultó por tonta, siempre lograba asustarla, siempre la pillaba desprevenida. La chica gruñó.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡De esta te acuerdas! - dijo la joven roja de rabia. - te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida, esta vez no escaparás de mí.

Él la miró y sonrió, le gustaba enfadarla. Cuando ella se enfadaba él la encontraba muy guapa y sexy, pero siempre le decía lo contario, para enfadarla aún más.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué piensas hacerme? - dijo el chico con falso miedo, burlándose de la chica. – Cuando te enfadas… ¡estás muuy fea!

Ella se enfadó al ver el comportamiento de ese joven irascible e irritante. Levantó el puño amenazándolo. Hoy no lo salvaba nadie. Hoy acabaría en el hospital, disfrazado de momia, y comiendo sopa con una pajita porque no tendría ni un diente sano.

\- ¡Te voy a dar una paliza para que te acuerdes de este día! ¡Te voy a enviar al hospital, te vas a pasar allí mucho tiempo!

El joven se rió.

\- ¿Qué me acuerde de hoy? ¿Qué es hoy? ¿Tu cumpleaños? No, es días antes que el mío- se lo pensó y dijo con burla- ¿Hoy debemos celebrar que has engordado dos kilos? Ya decía que te veía distinta. Al final no vas a caber en tus vestidos. Te vas a tener que comprar ropa XXXXXL.

Ella acabó por enfadarse, le salió humo por las orejas y se abalanzó sobre el chico, que salió corriendo y riéndose. Estuvieron persiguiéndose durante minutos. Él se paraba y la esperaba y se burlaba de ella, la joven se lanzaba sobre el chico, y este la esquivaba, y volvía a alejarse de ella, y la joven volvía a perseguirlo.

Él se paró detrás de un árbol y lo usó de escudo, sacó la cabeza y le enseñó la lengua a la chica.

\- ¡Que infantil! ¡No podías crecer!¡Eres un inmaduro! - dijo ella en aparente disgusto, ya hacía tiempo que se le había pasado el enfado- déjate pillar y que te golpee.

Él la miró y sonrió.

\- ¡No me dejaré golpear ni en tus mejores sueños! ¡Que conozco tus _caricias_! - dijo el joven riendo. - ¿Un inmaduro? - preguntó con sorna y añadió con ironía- ¡No soy yo quien cae en broma infantil

La joven simuló enfadarse e intentó cogerlo por el lado izquierdo del árbol y él se fue para el otro lado. Cuando la chica lo intentó por el lado derecho, él se fue para el izquierdo, estuvieron así durante varios intentos y el chico huyó.

Ella lo persiguió, oyó la risa de él, y sorprendida, oyó la suya. Se lo estaban pasando bien.

Él mientras huía se giró y le sacó la lengua, no vio una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y tropezó, cayó de buces al suelo, se giró y vio llegar a su amiga, no tenía escapatoria, ahora su amiga le daría una lección. Pero ella no se pudo frenar, tropezó con la misma raíz y cayó encima del chico.

Los dos se quedaron mirando. Y se rieron, pero los dos se pusieron serios. El chico le puso un mechón detrás de la oreja, ella lo miró sorprendida, pocas veces, casi nunca, el chico era tan atrevido. Pero el joven no paró ahí. Le acarició la cara y pasó sus brazos por la espalda de la chica y la cogió con fuerza

Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello, acercaron sus labios y cuando estaban a punto de besándose, una ráfaga de aire frío los hizo separarse y levantarse del suelo temblando.

\- ¡Que frío! -dijo el chico, estaba enfadado. No había podido besar a su amiga, no era la primera vez que les pasaba, siempre que intentaban besarse… pasaba algo que no permitía que lo hicieran. - este año llegará muy pronto el frio, hace olor a humedad y cada vez se tapa más el cielo-dijo el chico, y señaló el cielo. Había unas nubes muy oscuras. -lloverá muy pronto. Vamos a tomar algo caliente, tú eliges donde vamos, pero darte prisa que no me apetece mojarme.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. También estaba furiosa, como su amigo le fastidiaba que siempre hubiera un impedimento para besarse. Cuando no era el viento, era la lluvia, o un grupo de niños que se burlaba de ellos, en especial cinco repelentes y traviesos niños de cinco años, cuatro niños y una niña, al cual más extraño y estrambóticos.

-Podíamos ir la cafetería de enfrente de la estación- dijo la chica- es grande y en esta época se está calentito- podemos pedir unos tazones de chocolate caliente y algún dulce para comer- los dos chicos habían descubierto ese sitio una tarde que también amenazaba lluvia y se había convertido en su lugar favorito para tomar algo. No había semana que no fueran más de dos veces. Los dos adoraban ese sitio, sobre todo su carta de pasteles. Ese sitio se había vuelto su lugar preferidos de citas, aunque los dos negaban que sus idas a ese sitio fueran citas.

Fueron todo el camino hablando y bromeando, se reían muy fuerte y llamaban la atención. La gente los miraba y sonreía. Los veían como dos enamorados que se divertían juntos. Esas personas envidiaban la juventud de los dos chicos, su inocencia, su falta de maldad, y que no los había invadido aún el pesimismo y la desazón que traen los años.

La chica tembló, aunque abrigada sintió frio. El aire era frio y húmedo, presagiaba lluvia. Él la miró, se acercó a ella y ofreció el brazo. Akane lo miró y se agarró al brazo de su amigo, y se sintió más caliente, el chico podía ser grosero e impertinente, pero también dulce y agradable. Se pegó al joven y siguieron su camino a la cafetería, los dos alegres y contentos. Sin darle importancia a nada ni nadie, sólo existían ellos dos y nadie más. 3l más travieso de ellos era conocido cómo Sin Chan.

Y así caminando juntos llegaron a su destino, se miraron, sonrieron y entraron, dispuestos a pasar una buena tarde.

.

La puerta automática de la cafetería se abrió dejando pasar a los dos jóvenes. Nada más entrar oyeron un ruido detrás de ellos y se giraron. Había empezado a llover, unos según dos más y se hubieran calados hasta los huesos, no llovía, diluviaba, los dos chicos se miraron con alivio, no podían negar que tenían suerte.

Se acercaron a la barra y les atendió.

\- ¡Hola chicos! - dijo la joven que les atendió, ya los conocía, Rama y Akane eran clientes habituales- ¿Qué va ser hoy? ¿Lo de siempre? - preguntó la joven.

Lo de siempre era para Ranma un Capuchino y para Akane un café con leche y un croissant para cada uno.

-No, hoy cambiamos. Queremos dos chocolates calientes, -dijo el joven. Miró a la joven camarera y sonrió- afuera hace mucho frio, y estamos helados- miró lo pasteles y señaló uno- yo quiero ese con nata.

Akane miraba todos los pasteles con deleite, no se decidía por uno. Como su acompañante era muy golosa, aunque los dos no caían en la tentación de comer siempre que iban allí, a parte no quería que lo que su amigo le dijo de haber engordado se volviera realidad. Al final señaló uno.

-Yo quiero ese de chocolate. -

La camarera empezó a preparar lo que le pidieron los dos jóvenes. Ranma pagó.

-Podéis ir sentaros, yo os llevaré después el pedido. Vuestra mesa está desocupada- los miró y sonrió y les guiñó el ojo. Los chicos le agradecieron el detalle y subieron a la segunda planta de la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana que daba a la calle. Desde esa mesa veían la gente pasar. Pero por ser unos vidrios especiales la gente de la calle no los veía a ellos.

Al poco llegó la camarera con las consumiciones, los dos jóvenes agarraron el vaso con fuerza, para entrar en calor y bebieron su contenido.

Ese lluvioso día, veían correr los transeúntes, desprotegidos, correr para llegar pronto a su destino, el frio y el agua eran malos compañeros de viajes. Vieron a otros con paraguas, pero también con prisa. Los únicos que parecían no tener frio, era una pareja de novios, que bajo el mismo paraguas andaban sin impórtales ni el frío ni el agua.

-Mira esos dos- dijo el chico riéndose- son tontos, mira que andar como si no lloviera. Es una tontería estar enamorado.

Ella lo miró con rabia. Ese chico era un insensible, no era para nada romántico… bueno a veces sí. Pero casi siempre era un lerdo insensible.

-Tú como no sabes lo que es estar enamorado de alguien. - dijo la chica con sorna. - Como eres un insensible.

Él la miró con mucha rabia, ella si no lo entendía. Él si sabía lo que era ese sentimiento. Pero era algo que no podía expresar, bajó la cabeza para no pegarle un chillido a su amiga. La rabia que sintió al ver a esos novios, no era provocada por burlarse de ellos. Si no por la incapacidad de poder expresar sus sentimientos a la joven.

Ranma no se quería enfadar con su amiga, al menos ese día. Últimamente los días de lluvia lo ponían melancólico, y necesitaba a alguien a su lado. No quería volver a casa solo.

-No quería expresar eso sobre esa pareja. Lo que me sorprende es que vayan juntos bajo la lluvia con el frio que hace.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero aún enfadada con el chico, le preguntó.

\- ¿Y un insensible como tú que haría?

Ranma la miró, estaba seguro que su amiga quería guerra, pues al menos hoy no la complacería, no se discutiría con ella.

-Pues no lo sé, la llevaría a un sitio donde no nos afectase ni el frio ni la lluvia. - el joven se sonrojó- un sitio donde pudiésemos estar a salvo de… las inclemencias del tiempo.

La chica se sorprendió y se sonrojó, lo dicho por Ranma era lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

\- ¿Un sitio tranquilo? - preguntó la joven.

-Si.

\- ¿Lejos de la lluvia, el viento y el frío? - siguió preguntando la joven.

-Si- el joven notaba que había algo en las preguntas de la joven que no lograba captar, no sabía que era lo que buscaba la joven.

\- ¿A una cafetería por ejemplo? - preguntó la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios y cerrando un poco los ojos. Había apoyado los codos a la mesa y la cabeza la apoyo en sus manos.

-Si, ahí mis…mo- acababa de caer en la trampa de la joven. Acababa de reconocer que estaban teniendo una cita. Se puso rojo, empezó a buscar excusas para negar que tenían una cita, y no encontró ninguna. Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, eso era una cita como todas sus salidas con la chica. Cada vez que iba a esa cafetería lo eran, cuando iban al cine o a jugar a los bolos, o al karaoke, todo eso eran citas. No lo negaría, ya no- Si a una cafetería.

-A la bolera-siguió ella riendo.

-O al cine. Aunque creo que a la bolera no nos dejaran entrar- vio el enfado de la joven- después de la que montaste allí.

Los dos se rieron. La joven puso demasiado impulso al lanzar las bolas.

-Ni al billar tampoco, lesionaste a varios clientes- contraatacó la joven.

-Te molestaban, y tú tampoco te quedaste manca dando golpes, estampaste a un incauto contra la mesa de billar.

Los dos se rieron, no lo podían negar, se lo pasaban bien estando juntos.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y de golpe ella recordó algo.

-Cuando he salido del gimnasio-ella era miembro del club de gimnasia- me he encontrado con el profesor de literatura- ese profesor era un hueso, los había obligado a entrar al club de teatro- me ha dado el guion para la obra de este trimestre. Ranma bufó, odiaba ese club. Sólo estaba en él para alejar la os moscones de Akane- Como ya sabes, serás mi pareja- nadie quería ser la pareja de la joven.

Todos temían a Ranma… y a ella, la chica no se dejaba tocar por nadie más, varios pretensiosos habían sufrido a uno de los dos chicos por acercarse mucho a la joven. Y habían alejado a otros que habían querido beneficiarse de ser la pareja artística de la joven. Muy pronto supieron que debían estar alejados de Akane.

Ranma cogió la liberta con el guion y lo miró, la chica vio que se extrañaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la joven.

-En mi guion sólo viene mi parte de dialogo. Me indica cuando aparece otro personaje, pero no lo que dice, pero si lo que debo contestar.

-Él dice que para que no hagamos un spolier de la obra.

\- ¿Spolier?¡ ¡Pero si es una obra conocida! ¡Hemos leído el libro y hecho un trabajo sobre ella!, y ahora quiere tener la trama en secreto. Ese profesor está cada vez más senil.

Los dos chicos se rieron. Ese viejo profesor, aparte de ser un gruñón, siempre estaba de un humor de perros, era un creído, a todo momento hablando de sus viajes al extranjero, a más era un olvidadizo, se olvidaba de todo, según rumores le pasaba por ser un borrachín. Menos las fechas de los exámenes y el día límite para entregar un trabajo, lo olvidaba todo.

Pidieron otra consumición, no tenían ganas de salir a la calle y tener que soportar la lluvia y el frio, y ahora parecía que empezaba a soplar algo de viento. Vieron como varios paraguas eran arrancaros de las manos de sus dueños y salían volando. Los dos se rieron, pero también les sirvió de advertencia, salir ahora a la calle era una temeridad.

\- ¡Oye Ranma! Estoy pensando que no tenemos ninguna prisa por volver a casa, no hay nadie que nos espere, podíamos salir de aquí por la otra puerta, la que da a el centro comercial. Ver tiendas e ir al cine, que hace tiempo que no vamos- pidió la chica, puso una carita con la que Ranma no pudo negarle nada, esa mujercita lo tenía a sus pies, pero no se lo diría, no quería que pensara que lo tenía dominado.

-Pies mi de acuerdo- dijo el chico. Sabía que la chica no quería mojarse, él tampoco lo quería, pero le fastidiaba ir de tienda en tienda, le ponía los pelos de punta visitar tiendas de ropa.

La chica vio el fastidio de Ranma, lo conocía lo bastante para saber qué tipo de tienda no le gustaban.

-Te prometo no ir sólo a tiendas de ropa y maquillaje. -le dijo la chica- vamos, compláceme al menos una vez.

El chico se quedó un momento sin hablar y de golpe reaccionó.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Yo si te complazco! - se defendió el chico, pero se calló la chica lo miraba acusativa- bien, de vez en cuando… siempre que puedo, yo…- la chica lo miró sonriendo, él sopló con designación, ella había vuelto a vencer, siempre en sus discusiones vencía ella, incluso cuando él pensaba que la había vencido- ya te he dicho que iríamos, no sé por qué te pones así.

Ella sonrió, ¡pobre Ranma era tan manejable! La joven se lo pensó a veces parecía que era él el que la manipulaba para que pensara que vencía, o a lo mejor no quería pelearse con ella, ¡pobre de ella era tan manipulable!

Los dos chicos salieron de la cafetería por la puerta que daba al centro comercial.

Visitaron varias tiendas, iban alegre y relajados. Reían y bromeaban, aunque también tenían pequeñas peleas, que no duraban nada.

Habían entrado en una tienda de ropa y Akane se probó varios conjuntos, Ranma la encontró muy guapa, pero no se lo dijo.

Ella se empezaba a enfadar, no sabía porque él no le hacía un cumplido, sabía que el chico era incapaz de hacerlos, cosa contraría que sus ojos y sus gestos.

Ranma se estaba cansando de disimular que no veía guapa a su amiga, eso no podía durar, en cualquier momento cometería un desliz y diría a su amiga un cumplido y…

\- ¡Ranma! -oyó que lo llamaban. Él joven se giró y ante él apareció la más bella hada que jamás había visto. Ese vestido convertía a su amiga en la reina de las hadas. El chico se quedó sin hablar embelesado en la bella mujer que tenía delante, se puso rojo y no sólo porque se sonrojó, sino porque se olvidó de respirar.

Ella lo miró, no hacía falta preguntarle lo que opinaba, tal como la miraba el chico se lo decía, pero ella, malvada, lo preguntó.

\- ¿Qué tal me queda? ¿Estoy guapa?

-No, si, no, si- se contradecía constantemente, se había quedado con la mente en blanco, al cabo de un rato pareció que se aclaraba un poco- no estás guapa- ella se enfadó, pero él no vio ese enfado- ¡Estás bellísima! - nunca recordó que dijo eso, pero ella sí. Al final se le aclaró la mente totalmente- No quiero que compres ese vestido.

Ella lo miró furiosa.

\- ¿Por qué?¡A mí me gusta!, "Y a ti también, me lo dicen tus ojos, aunque tú seas incapaz de decírmelo"- pensó la chica.

-Es peligroso.

\- ¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué es peligroso? Sólo es un vestido

Él chico la miró serio.

-Si, pero es peligroso, es muy peligroso. Para mí, para mi salud mental, - dijo el chico sin reírse, no se dio cuenta lo que acababa de confesar.

Ella se rió, Ranma le decía la verdad, con ese vestido ella estaba tentadora y él no podría resistirse, sabía lo que el chico sentía por ella, aunque lo negase. A lo mejor el joven necesitaba un pequeño empujón para que se confesara, aunque Ranma lo acababa de hacer. Y para tortura del chico decidió comprar el vestido.

-Como castigo, por no decirme ningún halago vamos a comprarte ropa nueva, hace tiempo que usas esos andrajos, necesitas renovar tu armario- dijo ella.

-Pero a mí me gustan- dijo el chico, pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón, es más hacía tiempo que pensaba en comprarse ropa nueva, pero no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Pero eso no tenía que saberlo ella.

Fueron a otra tienda y Ranma se tuvo que probar ropa, no mostraba que le gustase, al final fue la joven quien eligió la ropa.

Salieron y fueron al cine. En la puerta cada uno señaló una película. Akane una romántica, Ranma una de espías. Esa vez ganó Ranma, aunque ella también quería ver esa peli, sólo señaló la otra película para llevarle la contraria a su amigo.

Al salir del cine, era muy tarde, fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida, y volvieron para su casa, ya no llovía, pero podría volver a hacerlo en momento, para asegurarse habían comprado un paraguas.

-No ha estado mal la peli, muy divertida. Aunque el personaje es un poco machista, todas las chicas caen a sus pies.

Ranma la miró y sonrió, sabía por qué lo decía la chica. No se dio por aludido.

-Si, es divertida y el personaje tiene cada artilugio, de lo más imposible, ¡un bolígrafo que es una pistola láser! – los dos se rieron- ¿Sabes que dicen que significa el doble cero de su nombre en clave? – la chica negó con la cabeza- Pues significa…- y se puso insinuador- licencia para matar.

Ella captó a su manera lo que quería decir el chico, aunque este sólo estaba bromeando.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa la clave ZYX delante de mi nombre? - el chico negó con la cabeza- licencia para golpearte- y empezó a perseguir al chico- huye que como te atrape ¡ya verás!

Durante unos minutos jugaron a pillar, al final ella lo atrapó. Y le golpeó con suavidad la cabeza, pero él se quejó como si hubiera sido un golpe fuerte, estaba bromeando, y los dos se rieron, jugaban como los dos enamorados que eran, aunque lo negasen.

Iban andando cuando pasaron por al lado de un cartel de una agencia de viajes, en ese cartel aparecía París y la chica fantaseo.

¡Oh, Paris! ¿Quién pudiera ir? La ciudad del amor, el Sena. - la chica era una romántica.

-No veo que tiene de especial Paris-contestó el chico- una ciudad como otra, llena de coches, de luces, una ciudad deshumanizada, llena de gente que va de prisa. Sin pararse un momento a pensar en lo que quieren de verdad, en lo sueños a los han renunciado, al ser comidos por ese monstruo de acero y hormigón. ¡Paris, Tokio, New York y todas las demás, monstruos devoradores de gente.

Akane miró al joven y se enfadó.

\- ¡El señor Ranma! Tan inmaduro e insensible. Sin ver la belleza que hay debajo de todo eso.

Ranma la miró y sin pestañear le contó.

-París, la ciudad de las luces, Versalles y el Louvre donde está el cuadro de la Gioconda, también conocido como la Mona Lisa, los Campos Elíseos, la torre Eiffel o el Arco de Triunfo-dijo el chico- como ves no soy un ignorante. Sé que es una bella ciudad, con grandes monumentos, no soy tan idiota como piensas.

Ella lo miró, en parte tenía razón. Una ciudad significaba prisas y contaminación, sin tiempo para pararse a mirar lo que tenía delante.

-Sé que tienes razón, que una ciudad sólo tiene acero y hormigón. Pero debería ver algo más, como tú dices pararte y ver la parte bella de esa ciudad- y entonces expuso su idea- me gustaría ir a Paris y ver su belleza. Dicen que es la ciudad de los enamorados. Me gustaría ir a ver si es verdad. Y me gustaría enseñarte a ver esa parte bella de Paris. - ella había dejado claro que quería ir con él a Paris.

Ranma se sonrojó, captó el mensaje de la chica alto y claro.

-Y a mí me gustaría que tú me enseñarás esa belleza que hay en Paris… y en otras ciudades de otros sitios. -Ranma dejó claro que no quería ir sólo a Paris con ella. - quiero ir a Roma, la ciudad eterna, y los espaguetis. A Barcelona y Madrid, con sus monumentos, y paella y sangría-Ranma siempre pensando con el estómago. - quiero compartir contigo monumentos y una buena comida. Aunque creo que la ciudad de los enamorados es Venecia. Ya sabes, por Romeo y Julieta.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Pues visitaremos todos esos sitios y más. Y comeremos hasta engordar

Ranma miró a Akane y sonrió con maldad.

\- ¿Más? ¡Pero si engordas un poco más no caberas en tus vestidos- y se rió! Ella enfadada levantó el puño.

\- ¡Hoy nadie te salva, Ranma! ¡Vas a recibir la paliza de tu vida!

Y empezaron a perseguirse, él corría y no se dejaba pillar, reía sin parar. Ella lo seguía sin descanso. Cuando lo alcanzara le enseñaría lo que era bueno.

.

Se acercaban a casa, los dos se reían y hablaban entre bromas. Al final ella le había pegado el ansiado golpe en la cabeza, él se vengó haciéndole cosquillas. Así acabó su pelea, y en segundos olvidaron esa cuita.

\- ¡Vamos Akane! - dijo el chico mirando el cielo- tengo la sensación que va a volver a llover y no tengo ganas de mojarme. Hace frio y viento, y no creo que el paraguas resista este viento.

Ella asintió, pensaba igual que su amigo.

-Si, vamos. Que no tenemos agua caliente, mañana viene el técnico a reparar la caldera. - suspiro- ¡con lo bien que me sentaría un baño caliente! - miró al chico- Nos podíamos bañar juntos- Ranma se sonrojó, no era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos, pero siempre que lo hacían, él no podía evitar sonrojarse.

-Si, lo podíamos hacer, si tuviéramos agua caliente- dijo él con fastidio- pero que vamos hacer- se encogió de hombros- en la nevera tenemos la cena, calentemos-la y después de descansar un poco a la cama.

Los chicos abrieron la puerta de la calle y entraron al jardín, se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa, no se oía nada, no había nadie, eran los únicos habitantes de la casa, fueron abrir la puerta y.

La puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció una joven de pelo largo y unos años mayor que Akane.

\- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? - preguntó la joven- nuestros padres están preocupados y enfadados por vuestra tardanza.

Los dos chicos se miraron, ¿Qué hacía esa chica ahí? Si debía estar, con el resto de la familia unos días más de vacaciones, sus planes de dormir juntos se habían ido a la porra.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Akane- ¿No estabais de vacaciones en la montaña?

-Si, pero la estancia se ha anulado. A causa de las lluvias el hotel ha tenido daños, nos llamaran para cuando podemos ir.

Ranma y Akane se miraron.

-Hemos llegado tarde porque las lluvias nos han detenido en el centro comercial de la estación. Cuando ha parado de llover hemos venido, - dijo Ranma. En ese momento oyó como volvía a llover- y hemos llegado a tiempo.

La hermana de Akane los miró y sonrió.

-Por mi está bien, pero mi padre y el tuyo, Ranma, no estarán contentos con esa explicación.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y tragaron saliva, les esperaba una bronca.

.

Unos minutos después, los dos más jóvenes de la familia estaban en el comedor y recibían una reprimenda.

-Sois unos hijos ingratos. Mientras vosotros disfrutáis de pasteles y del cine, nosotros nos quedamos sin vacaciones. - dijo Gemma- No habéis pensado en nosotros, podíais haber traído algo para nosotros.

Ranma miró a su padre.

\- ¡Eres un egoísta! No has preguntado por que llegamos tarde, sólo te preocupa tu estomago. - el joven miró a su padre- no tenía nada que atraer, no estabais en casa. No sabíamos que habíais vuelto.

\- ¡Estáis castigados! ¡Por llegar tan tarde! ¡Sois un chico y una chica! ¡No sé lo que habréis hecho! - dijo serio Soun, insinuaba lo que habían podido hacer los dos jóvenes- los del cine sólo puede ser una excusa- Ranma y Akane se enfurecieron por lo que insinuó Soun, pero los dos sabían la verdad detrás de esa bronca. Estaba claro, los dos patriarcas se estaban vengado por haber podido catar los pasteles que comieron los jóvenes, estos pasaron al ataque.

-No os preocupa nuestro futuro, sólo vuestros deseos, sabemos de vuestros planes- dijo Akane- no os saldrá bien

Los dos hombres los miraron sorprendidos. Y miraron a la hermana mediana, seguro que ella se había ido de la lengua. Pero ella lo negó con la cabeza.

-No he sido yo. No sé cómo lo han adivinado.

Akane los miró.

-No, esta vez no ha sido mi hermana, la mercenaria. Esta vez no sido Nabiki.

-No, tú no dijiste nada, pero estabas metida hasta la cabeza en el juego de los dos viejos- dijo Ranma- os dejasteis los planes olvidados encima de la mesa.

-Nosotros los cogimos y los leímos- dijo Akane- no entiendo este despiste, no es normal en ti Nabiki.

La hermana mediana empalideció. Las prisas por ir a la estación tuvieron la culpa de ese olvido. Desde que salió de la casa supo que se olvidaba algo, que había tenido un pequeño fallo, ahora sabía que fue un fallo enorme.

-Yo. nosotros… ya es hora que dejéis de ser prome…-lo siguiente que dijo Nabiki no lo escucharon bien, se oyó un ruido en el dojo- todos corrieron a ver qué había pasado y entraron. Vieron un agujero en una pared y dentro del dojo…

Ranma y Akane miraron con asombro lo que había provocado ese agujero y se pusieron en guardia y...

.

.

.

Akane se despertó muy asustada y se sentó en la cama, ese sueño era extraño. La joven soñó con que pasaba una tarde de lluvia con Ranma, que al volver a casa estaba su familia, ¡Vivian juntos en un dojo! ¡Eran los herederos! No sabía lo que provocó el agujero en el dojo, pero puso en guardia a Akane y al Ranma del sueño.

La joven giró hacía Ranma, que compartía lecho con ella y lo vio sentado en la cama, supo al instante que había soñado lo mismo que ella.

La inquietud los invadió, supieron que ese sueño era un recuerdo, algo que pasó en realidad. Y si eso era verdad ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Y al dojo? ¿Qué les había pasado a ellos dos? Supieron al instante que lo que había en el interior del dojo era responsable que ahora ellos estuvieran ahí solos, sin nadie y sin recuerdos.

Los dos se miraron con terror y exclamaron.

\- **¡Tú y yo estamos prometidos!**

.

Continuará.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Este capítulo se ha alargado mucho, tenía previsto que fueran unas ocho páginas de Word y me han salido doce.

Todo el capítulo era un sueño, o tal vez un recuerdo, que llevará más inquietud a los dos jóvenes, y empezaran a ver, que viven una vida extraña, en un mundo extraño…

" _ **Prometidos":**_ durante los episodios previos he evitado llamar a Ranma y a Akane como prometidos, lo he evitado a toda costa, al final de cada episodio revisaba si se me había colado esa palabra por error. Ellos han dudado de que relación tenían, hasta este sueño no han sabido lo que eran. A partir de ahora podre llamarlos de vez en cuando prometidos.

La película que van a ver es de James Bond. Los he puesto a los dos como unos golosos, en algunos episodios de la serie se ve que a Ranma le gustan los helados.


	10. Chapter 10: Un día de universidad

**10ª. Un día de universidad**.

.

Había amanecido como un buen días, el cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba, y los pájaros cantaban alegres en los árboles saludando un nuevo día.

Ranma se despertó con ese molesto sonido.

-Cada día igual la misma murga- gruñó. Miró el despertador y se enfureció- Quedan dos horas para que suene. -Y se giró y cerró los ojos, intentando volver a coger el sueño, pero este era muy rápido y se le escapó

Estuvo media hora intentando dormirse, pero al final resistió y se levantó. Lo hizo en silencio, no quería despertar a la bella durmiente que compartía lecho con él.

Cogió sus ropas y cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación, la oyó hablar en sueño, no la entendió, más que hablar dijo palabras inconexas. Se rió, Akane no se estaba quieta durmiendo, era muy difícil dormir con ella, pero después de más de cuatro años compartiendo lecho, se había acostumbrado.

Recordó como cuando iban al instituto era ella quien lo despertaba, y no siempre de buena forma. De golpe se quedó parado, ¿de donde había venido ese recuerdo?, ella siempre lo despertaba con suavidad, pero a su cabeza había venido un recuerdo de ella furiosa despertándolo echándole encima un cubo de agua fría.

De repente vio a su amiga persiguiéndole con un mazo, el burlándose de ella, y cuando lo cogió, dándole un golpe y mandándolo a las nubes. Ranma negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible Akane no era una chica violenta, era muy tranquila y dulce, aunque cuando se enfadaba tenía mucho genio. Tampoco él se burlaba de ella. ¿Entonces por que le venían esas imágenes de ellos peleándose como perro y gato?.

Serían parte de un sueño, pero cada vez le venían más y más imágenes así, y sabia que a Akane también le pasaba.

Desterró esos pensamientos y bajó al comedor, y una vez allí, se preparó para hacer sus tareas de la universidad. Tenía poco más de una hora para adelantar un poco el trabajo de ese profesor tan riguroso. Ese hombre le había bajado medio punto en su último trabajo por olvidarse un solo punto. Encendió su portátil, se conectó a internet y empezó a escribir

Aprovechaba cualquier tiempo libre para dedicarse a él. Se llevó el lápiz a los labios y suspiró. Hacía meses que ni él ni Akane salían a divertirse. El tiempo que dedicaban a los estudios era cada vez mayor. A parte debían limpiar la casa, el jardín y hacer la comida. Estaba deseando salir con ella.

Miró al reloj y suspiró, recogió todo, se hacía tarde. Debía ducharse, hacer el desayuno, preparar las fiambreras, y despertar a esa dormilona que había en el piso de arriba. Como le costaba últimamente despertarse a la chica.

Se limpió la sudor, cada vez hacía más calor, ese fin de semana podían ir la playa, movió la cabeza, imposible, a partir del lunes empezaban los exámenes, y se pasarían encerrados estudiando.

Fue al baño se duchó, cuando acabó se limpió los dientes y una vez acabado, se lavó la cara, y de golpe se la miró y la tocó. Tenía veintiún años, y tenía la cara de un adolecente de dieciséis años, sin pelos en el bigote ni en la barba, pasaba por alguien menor de lo que realmente era, y a Akane, le pasabas igual. Habían tenido algún que otro problema por eso, nadie se creía que fueran dos adultos.

-No estoy desarrollado, debería ir al medico y hacerme un chequeo- comentó el joven.

Una vez acabado de asearse fue a la cocina, y empezó a cocinar, oyó ruidos en el piso de arriba, sonrió.

-,Esta vez Akane se ha despertado sola, no he necesitado subir a despertarla.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Akane se despertó, oír el sonido de los pájaros al despertar la tranquilizaba, le gustaba oírlos al despertar, todo lo contario que Ranma, que odiaba ese sonido. Al joven los despertaba el piar de los pájaros, tenía el sueño muy ligero, y se despertaba enseguida, con cualquier ruido.

Miró al despertador, y bufó contrariada, le quedaban pocos minutos para levantar-se, podía aprovecharlos hablando con…

Se giró y vio que Ranma no estaba. Una parte de ella se enfado. Le gustaba mirarlo mientras él dormía, se lo veía tan guapo y tranquilo! Retiró ese pensamiento de su cerebro, no era una pervertida, Ranma si, ella no.

Abrió y cerró los ojos, ¿De donde había llegado ese pensamiento? Ranma no era un pervertido, aunque tenía una sensación muy fuerte que ella si lo había llamado pervertido y raro, incluso ¡ afeminado!,… ¿ afeminado? Pero si Ranma no tenía nada de afeminado. Era muy dulce y atento, y nunca la insultaba, aunque se peleaban nunca llegaba al nivel que antes, que ella le pegaba con el mazo o lo mandaba a volar. ¿Pegar le con el mazo? ¿ Mandarlo a volar? Ella nunca había hecho eso.

Negó con la cabeza, esas visiones cada vez venían cada vez más a su mente. Parecían reales, en eso… lo que fuera, Ranma era muy malo con ella, siempre riéndose de ella, y ella siempre castigándolo aunque también era muy protector, y procuraba que no le pasara nada.

Apagó la alarma del despertador un segundo antes que sonada. Se levantó y bostezo, se llevó la mano al pelo, se horrorizó y sonrojó. Debía estar horrible totalmente despeinada, la cara sin lavar. ¡Y Ranma la debió haber visto con ese aspecto mientras dormía! No soportaba esa vergüenza, ser vista con ese aspecto tan desfavorable.

Cogió la ropa que se pondría hoy, y bajó al baño en silencio, no quería que Ranma la viese así. A parte sólo llevaba puesta un jersey que le llegaba a los muslos, no quería que el chico le viese lo que no debía ver. Se metió en el baño, lo cerró y se quitó ese jersey. Vio que Ranma le había preparado la bañera y se metió,

-El agua, que caliente que está- dijo ella con placer- justo como me gusta. ¡Ojala Ranma se bañara conmigo! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos bañamos juntos!- exclamó la chica con fastidio. Se quedó parada, hacía unos minutos no deseaba que él la viese desnuda, cuando ya se habían bañado juntos.

Se encogió de hombros, daba igual a veces no se entendería. Los dos dormían juntos, se habían bañado juntos… pero no habían pasado de eso, ni un beso, un abrazo de muy en vez en cuando… y mucho menos hacer el amor. Se sonrojó, cuatro años durmiendo juntos, cambiándose de ropa juntos y no había pasado nada entre ellos, aunque él alguna vez la miraba a los pechos, y la mirada de ella se dirigía a…

.Mandó lejos esos pensamientos. Hoy sería un día muy largo, llegarían a la universidad, estarían en clase durante muchas horas, y después se encerrarían en la biblioteca, volverían a casa muy tarde, cenarían, se ducharían… y de nuevo a la cama y a dormir.

Últimamente no tenían vida social, ni ir al cine, ni a tomar algo, ni nada. Sólo estudiar y estudiar.

-¡Necesito salir! ¡Evadirme!- gritó ella frustrada. Se oyó alguien llegar a la puerta del baño y picar.

-¡Hola Akane!, ¡Buenos días! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ranma preocupado-¿Por qué gritas?

Ella dentro de la bañera se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

-Nada… nada ha sido un momento de frustración… necesito salir a divertirme un rato, pasamos todo el tiempo estudiando y no salimos a divertirnos.

Él se calló durante un rato, tanto que ella pensó que se había ido.

-Ya hablaremos de eso, yo también tengo ganas de salir. Darte prisa en salir, que el desayuno se enfría. Pero disfruta del baño y relájate.

Él se fue y ella salió de la bañera y se secó. Mientras lo hacía pensó que necesitaba un masaje, y Ranma era bueno en ello, pero como era natural no tenía tiempo para eso. Bufó contrariada, que dura era la vida de universitarios.

Se miró al espejo, y se volvió a mirar sorprendida. Con veintiún años y seguía pareciendo una adolecente de dieciséis, no era normal. Ni había crecido, ni había envejecido, ni nada. Era muy extraño. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ella y para Ranma, no habían cambiado en casi cinco años.

No le dio importancia, debía a ser que comían sano y hacían ejercicio.

Salió del baño vestida y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí vio a su amigo preparando el desayuno.

-¡Hola Ranma! ¡Buenos días!- dijo ella sonriendo.

Ranma oyó bajar a la chica y encerrarse en el baño, tardaría en salir. Estaba cocinando, cuando oyó gritar a la chica, y fue al baño a preguntarle si le ocurría, algo. No era nada, sólo que expreso a gritos la necesidad que tenían ambos de tener un día de fiesta.

Volvió a la cocina y siguió con la labor de cocinar, era un buen cocinero, superaba a Akane.

-Aunque no supero ni a Kasumi ni a mi madre- se comentó el mismo. De golpe se quedó parado. ¿Quién era Kasumi?, ¿ Y su madre? No conocía a nadie con el nombre de Kasumi. Y su madre… no tenía recuerdos de ella. Pero entonces por que hizo ese comentario. Como Akane no tenía recuerdos de su familia. Ninguno recordaba nada más allá de cinco años antes.

Sin darle importancia a eso, siguió cocinando, hasta que oyó a alguien acercándose a la cocina, supo al instante quien era. Y de golpe esa persona lo saludo .

-¡Hola Ranma! ¡Buenos días!- dijo Akane sonriendo.

El chico se giró y la miró, la encontró bellísima, como siempre.

-Hola Akane, ¿ Como estás?, ¿Ya mejor?

Ella se puso a ayudarle a hacer la comida y mientras hablaron.

-Si, sólo fue un momento de frustración. Llevamos ya tres años de carrera y cada vez tenemos menos tiempo, para descansar- dijo ella.

-SI, la semana que viene tenemos exámenes- contestó el chico- y con los trabajos que tenemos que presentar. Vamos a tener que estar en la biblioteca todo el fin de semana.

-Deberemos llevarnos algo que comer. Allí la comida es muy cara.

Los dos tenían miedo de hablar de las visiones que tenían. De cuando se creían ver peleándose. Él no le mencionó el nombre de chica que mencionó mientras cocinaba, tampoco lo recordaba, ¿Kasuni? o ¿era Katumi?, no le dio importancia. Esas cosas debían ser recuerdos de algún sueño, aunque parecían tan… reales.

Siguieron hablando, pusieron la mesa y comieron, lo hicieron en silencio, era de mala educación hablar en la comida. Al acabar recogieron los platos, los fregaron. Y salieron al jardín. Se dirigieron a donde tenían estacionado el coche. Hacía un tiempo que decidieron comprar un coche, volver a casa a ciertas horas en el metro era un riesgo. Bandas callejeras se adueñaban del transporte público a partir de la tarde. En el jardín de la casa construyeron un parking, sólo pusieron un suelo de cemento y un tejado de aluminio. Ranma montó en el coche y lo arrancó, Akane abrió la puerta corredera, y sacaron el coche a la calle. Akane se subió al coche y Ranma lo condujo en dirección a la universidad.

La chica puso la radio y puso el volumen bajo, y con la música como fondo hablaron de diversas cosas, tampoco de muchas el viaje era corto, unos diez minutos.

Ranma estacionó en el parking para estudiantes, era gratis. Aunque el rector de esa universidad quería volver esos parking de pago, pero tanto alumnos, como profesores, otros trabajadores que tenía esa universidad se negaron y ese hombre tuvo que retroceder en sus pretensiones.

Los dos chicos bajaron del coche y se anduvieron juntos. Hablaban contentos, estaban casi a finales de junio.

-Está siendo un buen año- comentó ella- aunque no hemos tenido tiempo para nada.

-En Halloween sólo pudimos poner esa luces en casa que le daban ese aspecto tan tétrico.- dijo el joven.

-Fuimos a esa fiesta celebrada aquí.

-Si el profesor Fernandez, nos trajo castañas asadas, esos dulces llamados panallets y nos hizo beber ese vino llamado moscatel. Según nos contó de la región de España de donde él viene en la noche del treinta y uno de octubre es tradición comer y beber eso.

\- Fue una buena fiesta, como la de Navidad y la de año nuevo. Aunque el profesor Fernandez y el profesor Sinue parecen que estén enfrentados, como si fuese dos rivales.

Ranma asintió.

-Si, como yo y Ryoga- dijo el chico sin pensar.

\- Si, como tú con Ryoga, o con Mousse.

\- Si, con Ryoga o Mousse… o Kun…

Los dos se rieron. Y de golpes se quedaron serios, y se miraron confundidos.

¿Quién diablos era Ryoga? ¿Quién era Mousse? , ¿ Y quien era el tercero que iba a mencionar Ranma? Los dos se miraron, no conocían a nadie con esos nombres. No recordaban que tiempo antes, ambos tuvieron sueños con una persona con el nombre de Ryoga.

Cada vez estaban más confundidos, algo extraño pasaba en sus vidas, un misterio los rodeaba, los dos tuvieron un escalofrío.

Ranma miró la chica.

-¿Te apetece un chocolate caliente antes de entrar?-preguntó, a pesar de buen día que hacía, y de no estar nublado hacía frio, o mejor dicho ellos en ese momento, durante un instante, sintieron frio, aunque él hacía unas horas había sudado.

\- Si, si- dijo ella aceptando la invitación. Los dos querían olvidar ese pensamiento que acababan de tener.

En el recinto había muchas maquinas con productos: refrescos, pastelitos, o maquinas de cafés y chocolates. Ranma y su amiga se acercaron a una de estas. No le gustaban, esos chocolates calientes eran muy malos pero servían para calentar un poco el cuerpo en los días fríos. Mientras bebían ese mejunje, contemplaron el día.

-Hace un buen día- dijo la chica.

-¡Si! Un día de playa- dijo el suspirando, hace tiempo que no vamos a la playa.

-Si, podíamos ir cuando nos libremos de los exámenes y los trabajos de curso.

\- Apruebo esa moción – contestó él. En ese momento, aunque no habían olvidado el incidente de esos tres chicos que nombraron, se habían olvidado los nombres que mencionaron.

-Y yo apruebo que tu la apruebes- dijo la joven.

Los dos se miraron y empezaron a andar y al llegar a un edificio.

-Aquí no separamos- dijo él.

\- Si- contestó ella.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

-Entro- dijo él, pero no lo hizo.

-¡Entra! – contestó ella, pero no quería que él entrara.

\- Ya entro- repitió el chico.

-¡Entra ya! - gritó ella enfadada. No podemos estar así todo el día.

El chico al fin entró en su edificio y ella se fue al suyo.

Las horas fueron pasando sin prisa. Akane miró varías veces su reloj, que lentas pasaban las horas, pensó la joven. Deseaba que llegara la hora del almuerzo y juntarse con Ranma. Ranma por su parte también contaba los segundos para juntarse con Akane.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y pasó en un suspiro, y a os dos chicos les pareció a poco, sintieron que habían estado juntos poco rato. A finalizar esa hora se tuvieron que separar e hice cada uno a su clase, les costó mucho separarse, cada vez les costaba más. Pero no llegaban a hacer un drama.

-Esto… en una horas nos vemos- dijo ella.

\- Si, en pocas horas… pasaran muy rápidas- contestó él.

Los dos chicos se miraron, y se sonrieron. Siempre igual, siempre tardaban en separarse, pero al final lo hicieron.

Y las horas que estuvieron en clase pasaron muy, pero muuuuuy leeentaaas.

Ranma iba hacía la salida del edificio, aparte de su carpeta y bolis, llevaba muchos libros, los necesitaba para los próximos exámenes. Miró hacía la puerta y vio la salida muy oscura.

-No es tan tarde pata que haya oscurecido tanto- se comentó el joven. Entonces oyó un truenos y antes de llegar a la salida otro, y otro.- va haber tormento. No oigo llover, pero lo hará.

Antes de salir la vio allí, fuera esperándolo. Y sonrió. Se la veía muy guapa, sonriéndole, y asustada. El chico sonrió, esa mujer le asustaban los truenos, debía estar asustada.

-Hola Akane - le sonrió-¿Me esperas de hace mucho?

-No, acabo de llegar, ni un minuto- contestó la joven. Evidentemente estaba asustada- ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

Ranma la miró, miró el cielo y sonrió.

\- Si, pero hagámoslo en coche. Cerca de la biblioteca hay sitio para aparcar.-miró al cielo y comentó-¡Como ha cambiado el tiempo! Hace poco hacía sol y se ha nublado y va a llover.

La chica asintió.

-Si, y como nos no demos prisa, no mojaremos, faltan minutos para llover.

Se dirigieron al coche. Cada vez tronaba más, la joven asustada miró al cielo y se cogió de la mano del chico.

Ranma la miró y sonrió.

-No por que te cojas de la mano te voy a proteger de los truenos- vio como ella se enfadaba- aunque soy bueno con los puños y te protegería de cualquier persona o animal. De unos truenos no puedo defenderte físicamente. Sólo puedo apoyarte moralmente y darte ánimos.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Gracias Ranma, sólo quería sentirme protegida y contigo lo estoy. Estado a punto de enfadarme contigo por esa boca tan malas que tienes a veces-le sonrió al chico, que la miraba con una expresión extraña, ella sonrió y cerró los ojos- como compensación mañana me invitas a comer en la cafetería- y miró enfrente y canturreó un poco.

Él la miró y maldijo.

-¡Siempre igual!- pensó el chico fastidiado- siempre logra sacarme lo que quiere, aunque no se aprovecha de mi. Nunca logro ganarle en una discusión… ni en una pelea, siempre me deja sin palabras, y es la única que lo consigue.

Los dos chicos siguieron hasta el coche, miraban recelosos al cielo, en cualquier momento llovería y los pillaría, y ellos se mojarían. Pero lograron llegar al coche a salvo.

Ranma abrió el coche y Akane entró, y cuando iba hacerlo èl, se oyó un trueno.

-¡Airen!, ¡Ran-chan!, ¡Ranma querido!- creyó oír en ese trueno. Se quedó pálido y tuvo un escalofrío. Se giró y no vio a nadie. Entró en el coche temblado. Akane lo miró y se asustó.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy pálido y tiemblas, ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico la miró.

-No sé lo que me pasa. He tenido un escalofrío extraño, no sé como explicarlo.-la miró, y negó con la cabeza- tengo un extraño presentimiento, una sensación rara. Como si algo se nos ocultara.

Ella lo miró alarmada.

-A mi también me pasa. Veo imágenes que no recuerdo, como si de golpe me recordase de partes de un sueño raro.

-Debe ser eso, recuerdos de un sueño raro- dijo él.

-Si, un recuerdo de un sueño causado por el estrés del estudio.

Los dos se sonrieron. En el fondo sabían que no era eso, pero decidieron no pensar.

Los dos chicos se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad. Él puso en marcha el coche, encendió las luces del vehículo, aunque no era tarde lo hizo por precaución, ella conectó la radio. Y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. No hacía dos minutos que habían recorrido mucho con en el coche que empezó a llover muy fuerte.

Caían gotas muy grandes, se escuchaban sobre el coche como si fueran piedras.

-¡Que forma de llover!- dijo la chica- nos distraemos unos minutos y nos pilla y nos calamos hasta los huesos.

\- Si mucha suerte- dijo el chico- y suerte que tengo paraguas en el coche. Cuando bajemos, nos harán falta.

-No lo sé, tal como llueve, los paraguas no servirán mucho.

El chico miró fuera, conducía el coche con las luces encendidas, a pesar de no haber oscurecido, las encendió como precaución. Iba a baja velocidad, la lluvia era una cortina que no le dejaba ver a mucha distancia, a pesar que llevaba el limpiaparabrisas a toda velocidad.

Ranma busco un sitio y estacionó el coche. Miró a su amiga.

-Lo siento Akane, no veo nada. No me arriesgo a seguir conduciendo.

Ella asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Y allí permanecieron durante unos minutos.

-Oye Ranma… - la chica le iba proponer volverse a casa. Y usar los portátiles para hacer el trabajo. Ranma estaba retocando el retrovisor interior y lo apuntó para él y se vio. Y en ese instante.

Todo se ilumino por la luz de relámpago. Ranma vio como su reflejo cambiaba un instante por el de una chica pelirroja muy parecida a él. Akane vio como su amigo se trasformaba durante un segundo en una chica. No era la primera vez que les pasaba, no era la primera vez que veían a esa chica, cuando hubo aquella tormenta, ya la vieron reflejada en un espejo. Y ahora en circunstancias parecidas.

Los dos se asustaron y se miraron, no comprendían nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el chico asustado.

-No lo sé. Un efecto óptico, producido por el relámpago.- contestó la chica.

-Si, debió ser eso.

No volvieron a preguntar. Todo se estaba volviendo extraño, demasiado extraño.

La lluvia siguió cayendo durante unos minutos. Allí estacionados, hablaron mientras oían la emisora de la universidad. Fue por ella que se enteraron que habían cerrado la biblioteca por filtraciones de agua.

Cuando dejo de llover, Ranma condujo el coche a casa. Una vez allí hicieron la cena, y cenaron, era pronto pero debían estudiar y hacer trabajos para sus profesores.

Limpiaron los platos, la mesa. Sacaron sus portátiles y empezaron sus trabajos. Horas después, agotados, apagaron sus ordenadores.

-Vámonos a dormir- dijo él- estoy agotado.

\- Si. Mañana seguiremos-contestó ella- Me han mandado un mensaje. Han cerrado la universidad hasta nuevo aviso. La lluvia ha provocado destrozos. Deben repararlos.

Ranma sonrió.

-Buenos tendremos unos días de fiesta, que usaremos para adelantar trabajo escolar.

Los dos subieron a su habitación. Al cabo de los minutos, fuera volvía a llover, a los dos les gustaba oír llover mientras se quedaban dormido. Pronto dormían abrazados. En sus sueños vivían en un dojo, rodeados de una familia de locos y uno de ellos se transformaba en panda.

Continuará…

* * *

.

 **Notas del autor:**

Después de meses sin escribir la continuación, por ser un vago subo un capitulo más. No sé cuando volveré a subir un capítulo nuevo. No siempre que me llega la inspiración, tengo ganas de hacer caso a las musas. Y con el estado de alarma he cambiado el metro por el coche para ir al trabajo, y no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir.

Aclaraciones:

Los comentarios sobre Halloween y Navidad. Son un zasca contra mi. Tenía planeado subir capítulos en esa fecha, pero me entró un ataque vagancia y no me puse manos a la obra.

Como digo en el capitulo el treinta uno de octubre, se celebra en la región de España donde yo vivo, no sé si en otras lo hacen, la castañada. Se asan castañas y boniatos, se comen unos dulces llamados panellets, ( también llamados huesos de santo). Los hay de cocos, de chocolate, de piñones, etc. Van a peso, o se venden en bandeja, ( los de piñones son carísimos, ya que los piñones son muy caros). El moscatel es un vino semidulce.

En este fic a los personajes les ocurren cosas cotidianas, ir a la universidad, al cine, etc… pero hay algo extraño a su alrededor, que se ira descubriendo en próximos capítulos.

Agradecimientos:

A todos los que siguen, leen y dejan cometarios. A todos ellos: muchas gracias.


End file.
